Just One Day
by SassenachWench
Summary: For just one day every decade the Cullen family opens things up in the bedroom. Canon and non-canon pairings. No permanent splitting of canon couples. Very adult themes. Includes F/F slash in earlier chapters and M/M later. It earns its "M" rating!
1. Introduction

**Chapter notes:**

It may be just one day, but it's gonna be a good day. A lemontastic day. A lemon-zesty, smutty, "so happy we don't need to sleep" sorta day. This is the first chapter, in which Bella learns that the Cullens have a special tactic for staying married so long. This is the setup (a.k.a "plot"). Once it's up, you may skip to the PWP part starting in chapter 2 if plot means nothing to you. Hey, I don't judge! *grin*

Twilight and the Twilight characters are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. She owns them. I just let my keyboard do very wicked things with them. Naughty keyboard!

**Special note:** If you start reading this and decide it's not for you, please leave a review saying why.

**********

**September 18, 2020 - 7:56 a.m.**

Things had been more perfect than I ever could have hoped for. I still couldn't believe my luck. It had been twelve years since our wedding -- twelve years since those dark days of pain and fear. Each day with Edward was wonderful. Each night was never enough. My mind wandered for a moment, thinking of those nights together. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought they would be so wonderful. Edward was the most loving, beautiful, sensual man, and he paid tribute to my body in ways that left me both utterly fulfilled and feeling like I'd never had enough. A small ripple of pleasure went through my body as I dwelled on this thought. I would definitely have to wear something special tonight.

I had to force myself to tuck those thoughts far back into the recesses of my mind. I drove them out with thoughts of my daughter and her husband. I still smiled inwardly at that thought. Her husband. My son-in-law. I gave an ironic snort -- the idea of Jacob as my son-in-law always made me laugh a little. He looked a good ten years older than me, and had been both my best friend and would-be lover in our past. But I couldn't be happier that he was in love with, and married to, my beautiful daughter.

Renesmee and Jacob were traveling for the next year. They left six months ago to see the world, and were having, by all accounts, an amazing time. A few years after Nessie's birth we finally moved from Forks. The Cullens had already been there several years too long. Because of Jacob and Charlie, we didn't go far. First to Seattle, living there for eight years, then subsequently to a rural area outside of Portland. Nessie and Jacob were married here, and after working through some issues with his pack, they decided to spend a little "alone" time seeing the world.

Our new home in Oregon was made up of a main house and three smaller cabins. These were occupied, for the most part, by the younger couples of the family. Carlisle and Esme lived in the main house, as did Jasper and Alice. Edward and I, still "newlyweds" by vampire standards, had one of the cabins. Emmett and Rosalie, who were not newlyweds but still acted like it, occupied another. The third was Nessie and Jacob's. Though I was sad to see it stand empty, it heartened me to know they had a home to come back to whenever they chose.

I tried to spend a few hours each day doing the vampiric version of sleeping -- laying on a bed or couch and just closing my mind and senses as much as possible. I hoped to maintain whatever vestiges of humanity I could, and this was a comforting practice. I was about to get up from my "sleep" when Edward came in. I had heard his footsteps long before he came into the cabin, and had been surprised at their tone -- familiar, but different. They were hesitant, almost, cautious, in their approach. Edward normally carried himself with a confidence I envied. Something must be wrong. A finger of anxiety began to claw at me.

Sitting up as he came in, I saw he was frowning slightly. When he looked at me and his face relaxed some, but the crease between his eyes remained. He was _so_ beautiful. It still took my breath away that he was mine. And what's more, that I could see every day that he felt the same sense of awe and wonder at having me. He looked thoughtful when he spoke.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something. It's a little...awkward. But..." he broke off mid-sentence. I waited for a moment for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Edward? What's the matter?" He had me worried now. I walked over to him and squeezed his arm gently. He looked down and smiled.

"Don't worry. It's nothing that you should be...concerned about. It's just, like I said, awkward." He released a sigh and continued, "Let's sit down."

Something was very wrong. Edward was never at a loss for words about anything! We walked to the bed together and sat on the edge. He held my hands in his, looking down at them while collecting his thoughts. It was hard as hell, but I kept quiet, trying to be patient and give him time to speak. He finally did.

"We've only been married twelve years. I know that seems like a long time to humans, but to us, it's just the very, very beginning." I started to interrupt, to let him know that he didn't need to explain this, but he held his finger to my lips in the universal "let me finish" gesture. "Carlisle and Esme have been together for almost ninety years, and Emmett and Rosalie for almost long. Alice and Jasper have been together for more than half a century. You are a part of this family, so you know without a doubt the love they have for each other. Each person is as devoted to their spouse as you and I are to each other."

I was sorely tempted to speak -- To agree? To hurry him along? -- but I didn't. He needed whatever build-up he was talking through.

"The thing is, there's something you don't know about the family. Something that we haven't talked about. It doesn't come up often, and I'll be honest with you, I kept it from you last time it did come up. _We_ kept it from you."

Cold fear suddenly gripped me, coiling in the pit of my stomach. My mind went back to the dark days when the Volturi almost stole our very existence, when everything about "eternity" seemed unbearable temporary. Edward saw me tense, and looked up from my hands, meeting my eyes. He smiled a little then, and I relaxed.

"Love, please don't worry -- it's nothing to fear. It's just a sort of...family ritual that comes up once every ten years. It's something that the couples in the family came up with several decades ago as a way to keep their relationships...fresh. I've never been a part of it, and last time it came up we had barely been married two years. I didn't think I could handle you knowing about it. Plus we had Renesmee to think of. So, I admit, I was a coward. I took you and Nessie away rather than give you the option of participating."

I was completely lost. A family tradition? That didn't sound like something to run away from? And what did it have to do with marriage? The cold knot uncoiled itself from my stomach. I had to speak -- I couldn't help it.

"Edward, back up. What do you mean by "fresh?" What is this tradition?"

Edward looked decidedly uncomfortable, and began to pick at invisible threads at the hem of my short cotton skirt with one hand, the other loosely holding mine. He thought for a moment and then took a deep breath, sighing as he exhaled.

"I don't know how to say this any other way, so I'll just spit it out." Another deep breath, and long pause. "Once every ten years the couples of the Cullen family...um..." another pause "...trade partners. Sort of. It's something they do in the interests of keeping their relationship "alive". At least that's what they tell me. They see it as a way of having an outlet for any unfulfilled desires, and reaffirming their bond. It's, well, oh god Bella, I'm not sure how to say any of this. I'm really afraid you'll judge them. Me. _All_ of us. But you should know it's something we...or at least they..._do_. It's something they want to open up to us, and I have promised to discuss it with you."

I was more than a little shocked. I knew the depth of the bond between the couples in the Cullen family. But then, if it was something they did in the long-term interest of their relationships, I guess it wasn't that surprising. And forever with the same partner _was_ a very, very long time. I smiled a little inwardly. I honestly don't think I'd seen Edward that uncomfortable. Ever. He was fidgeting, and his normally calm visage was stamped with both fear and...embarrassment? Yes, he was mortified to be telling me this. He honestly thought I would be angry!

"Edward?" I watched his face, waiting for him to meet my eye. "Edward? Please look at me." Finally he looked up, grimacing slightly as he did so -- as if preparing himself for an attack. "So, let me see if I can recap a little, to make sure I understand." He nodded slightly, but the frown on his face made it look as though I'd just suggested slowly pulling his fingernails out one by one and feeding them to him. "You're telling me that in order to keep their marriages...um..._alive_...so to speak, our family essentially participates in group sex once every ten years? Then they go back to their husbands and wives and enjoy...a greater bond, for the next ten years?"

Edward shrugged a little, looking every bit the seventeen year old he was. When he spoke, it was with a pained tone.

"Sort of. There are...rules. It's not group sex. More like partnering. And it's not technically sex, actually. It's...well..."

"What are the rules?" I interrupted him.

He sighed, and rolled his eyes at me. Interrupting with a barrage of questions fell solidly under the "typical Bella" category. I was routinely teased about it.

"Only a few. First, it's the women's choice. They are the only ones allowed to ask. That was the women's rule -- they didn't want to feel pressured by any particular male member of the family. Secondly, no "sex", as in, intercourse. Everything else is fine, but," as he paused, the crease between his eyebrows deepened visibly uncomfortable, "no vaginal penetration. That's for husbands only. That was the men's rule. Thirdly, it lasts twenty four hours, once a decade. The final rule is, no-one is allowed to discuss what happened with the...other people."

I was utterly silenced by this. While my mind could process it, the number of questions swirling around shut me up until I could choose which to ask first. I blurted out the most obvious one.

"And they want us to...participate...in this?"

He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Not necessarily. It's up to us. They know that each couple has to decide, together, to do this. And not every couple does every time. We may not want to ever, or maybe not for another decade, or more. But I agreed to at least let you know about it so we could discuss it. I didn't feel right keeping it from you last time, but everything was still so...new."

I laughed a little at this. He looked up at me surprised.

"Edward" I chuckled "I can understand why you did. This is pretty...huge. And not at all what I expected."

I then let the most important question out, "Do you want to do this?"

I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I loved Edward more than life itself, and had never thought of sharing him -- or being shared, for that matter. But on the other hand, we had only ever been with each other, and could possibly learn something from, not to mention enjoy, things with a new partner. Things we could bring back to each other. I let my mind wander, briefly, to the thought of being with the other Cullen men. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Tried to picture myself in their arms, kissing them. I want to say it was uncomfortable -- and it was a little -- but my body betrayed me as I felt the rush of warmth shoot through my belly, and dampness pool between my legs. But could I open us up to this?

I looked at Edward to gauge his response, and saw from his visage that he was as conflicted as I was. When he looked at me I saw the love in his eyes, a glint of jealousy (I remembered that look from the "Jacob" days) and something else. His eyes were slightly darkened, and I could feel a tension coming from him that I couldn't quite place. I saw his nostrils flare slightly, and realized he could smell my arousal. Terrified I had offended him I was about to tell him that _of course_ we wouldn't do this, when he lunged at me.

Edward pinned me to the bed with a ferocious kiss, wild and possessive. He owned my mouth, tongue dominating me, parting my lips without asking, holding my face between his powerful hands. My body responded in kind. I clutched at him, wanting to own him in kind. My hands roamed everywhere -- clutching at his hair, pulling his head closer to me, reaching my hand down to grab his wonderfully hard length as it pressed between us. Edward pulled away from our kiss, and looked directly into my eyes, a fierce expression burning in his eyes. He spoke in almost a growl, "Bella. You. Are. Mine."

I nodded.

"If we do this, you will remember that. You are _mine_. Forever. This would be for _us_. Do you understand?"

I nodded again, shocked at what I was hearing. I was trying to collect my thoughts. Were we going to do this? _Really?!_ But before we could say anything else, the bedroom door flew open and Alice walked in, covering her eyes.

"Sorry! I couldn't see exactly what I'd walk in on. Cover up if you need to!" She was in a very chipper mood -- OK, Alice was almost always in a very chipper mood. I smiled up at my sister-in-law, staying exactly where I was under Edward. I felt no shame about loving him. Edward, however, was not so sanguine about the interruption.

"Alice!'' He almost bellowed. "What are you doing? Why are you here _now_?"

She looked nonplussed, waving away Edward's admonishment with a flick of her hand, "I came to stop you guys from spending agonizing hours discussing this thing and turning it every which way and sideways. I'll just cut to the chase and tell you what you decide and how it will turn out."

Edward and I looked at each other for brief moment, then looked back at Alice. He sat up, bringing me with him. To prevent Edward any unnecessary embarrassment, I tried to not draw attention to exactly _which_ parts of him I was removing my hand from. Alice sat in the chair across the room, looking as if we were planning a simple shopping trip or a picnic.

"OK, so here's the deal. You'll do it. Both of you." She gave us a moment for this to sink in, "And it will be _very_ good for you. It will make your marriage even stronger, I_ promise_. But..." she sighed dramatically, and rolled her eyes "...being Edward and Bella, you two will be a little...different...about it. _Of course_." She rolled her eyes again, deciding, apparently, that the first eye-roll hadn't been sufficient to get her annoyance across.

"Edward, this is going to be harder for you, since you tend to be...ahem...overprotective...of Bella. You will worry about her too much to send her off on her own. So, you're going to stay with her at first." Edward gaped at her, shock written all over his face. He looked like he was about to speak, but she cut him off. "No, I don't want to hear it. I'm _telling_ you what will happen, so just shut up and listen. Bella, you are going to need to get over your nerves about this, and Edward you're going to have to trust her. I've looked at every possibility, and there's only one person that can handle how you two are -- only one person you trust enough to do this with your first time."

Edward looked at me, obviously wanting desperately to speak, but stunned into silence. Alice continued, her voice trilling as she spoke.

"You're going to Carlisle!"

Alice jumped up from the chair and ran over to me, hugging me tightly. She leaned in to my ear and whispered to me.

"Call him Dr. Cullen. He loves that!"

She then hugged Edward quickly and flitted out of the room, singing "He's expecting you at nine!" as she left.

**********

**Author's Note:**

Please be kind and review – it's truly the only thing we get back from writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Unconstructive criticism will be roundly mocked by myself and my three cats. *grin*


	2. Carlisle

**Chapter notes:**

More detailing of the Cullen clan's activities on this single day of smuttilicious lemonishness. This is the second chapter, in which Bella and Edward branch out…a lot…from their normally reserved ways. B+C, E+A. No slash.

Twilight and the Twilight characters are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. She owns them. I just let my keyboard do very wicked things with them. Naughty keyboard!

**********

**September 18, 2020 - 9:07 a.m.**

I couldn't believe we were doing this. We'd spent the last hour talking it through completely, but it was still very surreal. I tried to tamp down any residual concerns about Edward's reaction, while at the same time struggling with the increasing excitement that was rising in me. Edward seemed truly OK with this -- in fact, he also seemed excited. But when I thought about the fact that he would be approached by the same women I called my family, I got nervous. I knew without a doubt that Edward loved me completely, and there was no fear of losing his affection to one of them. I was just nervous. There is a difference between agreeing to something in theory, and actually seeing it through in practice.

We walked hand-in-hand to the main house in contemplative silence, me wondering if I'd want to know what was going through his mind. Probably not. And certainly I was glad my thoughts were private. He paused to open the door for me as we entered the house. Immediately I noticed that things were unusually quiet. I could hear the tiniest sound of movement -- nothing more than a page turning in a book upstairs in Carlisle's office. Before I could speak, Edward answered my thought.

"They're gone, except for Carlisle. I'm pretty sure everyone else sought...privacy." He looked down at this, again seeming embarrassed.

"So, let's go up then?" I asked, putting on a much braver face than I could give credit to on the inside.

We ascended the stairs with our usual vampiric grace, and stopped silently outside Carlisle's office. I heard a quiet shuffle of papers, the closing of a book, and then Carlisle quietly say "Come in Bella, Edward."

We entered the office, and I was suddenly overcome with shyness. I didn't know where to look, and couldn't bring myself to look directly at the man who had been my adoptive father and mentor for all these years. Carlisle was, without a doubt, a ridiculously beautiful man. And physically he was only a few years older than myself. But suddenly I felt like I was committing some horrible faux pas, or sin of vanity, in thinking he would want to do this with me. I was on the verge of turning around and leaving when he walked over to us. We were still holding hands, standing by the door. I looked up and saw he wore his wonderfully disarming smile -- the one he reserved for his best bedside manner. He seemed to see, and understand, our discomfort. I saw him put a hand on Edward's shoulder for a moment, giving a reassuring squeeze. He then reached for me, placing two fingers under my chin, lifting my face so our eyes met. His gaze shifted from me to Edward and back again. He released my face with a quick smile.

"I'm glad you're both here. I know this is very new to all of us, especially you two." He paused, taking a breath. "I've spoken with Alice. She said she was planning to talk to you. Can I trust that everything is...out in the open?" Edward and I both nodded. I looked up at my husband, concerned about his reaction, but what I saw surprised me. He was clearly uncomfortable, which I expected, but there was a spark in his eye that almost took my breath away. It was familiar, and I tried to place it. Then it struck me..._oh right_. He's..._anticipating_ this. In a _good_ way. He wants this. Knowing that sent a thrill through me and I felt that familiar tingling sensation start rippling between my thighs. Carlisle spoke again, looking at me.

"Bella, unless I'm mistaken, you're asking to be with me. Now. Is that correct?"

His directness had took my breath away. I remembered Alice's admonishments to me about my nerves and steeled myself to reply.

"Yes." My response was quiet, and simple, but I was happy I got anything out at all.

Carlisle's eyes had been locked with mine, and at my affirmation, his gaze seemed to deepen -- to intensify. I realized suddenly that in that moment he stopped looking at me as a beloved daughter-in-law, and started seeing me as a woman -- a woman who was propositioning him. His eyes remained locked on me for a moment longer, then a flicker crossed them and he broke our gaze, turning to Edward.

"Edward, Alice says that things will be...best...if you stay for awhile. I have to say that's a bit unusual. But I do understand. Are you sure you're OK with that? With all of this?"

Edward gave a quick nod, showing no hint of doubt about it. Carlisle then took a step closer to me. He was close enough that he could lean down and kiss me should he want to.

"Bella?" He said softly. "This is _your_ choice. _Your_ decision. Is this what you want?" He reached up and ran his thumb lightly across my cheek. I could see his eyes darken slightly when he looked at me -- an echo of Edward's look. I don't know why I was surprised to realize he wanted this too, but he clearly did. He _wanted_ me. A surge of excitement ran through me, and I felt my breathing speed up a little. Knowing that Carlisle wanted me, and realizing that Edward truly was OK with this, I felt some of my confidence return. While I still felt a little shy, I was also turned on. Remembering that Carlisle was still waiting for an answer, my mind returned to Alice's parting words, and I answered quickly but firmly.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen."

Almost inaudibly (even to vampire hearing) Carlisle took in a quick breath. His eyes darkened further. He liked that. Even the novice that I was could see it. To my surprise I liked it too. His thumb continued to slowly stroke my cheek. I saw a small smirk begin to form on his lips -- just a raising of the corner of his mouth.

"Alice?" He asked simply.

I nodded.

His thumb stopped its movement.

"Good girl."

I didn't know if he meant me or Alice, but I didn't care. I could feel the warmth begin to pool in my abdomen, and my body begin to ache to be touched. His eyes didn't leave mine when he spoke, his tone polite but commanding.

"Edward, please go sit in one of the chairs behind us." There were two -- the one behind Carlisle's desk, and a large arm chair off to the side of it. On the other side of the room was his examination table. Today it was covered with a soft blanket. Edward turned and sat in the arm chair, running his fingers through his already disarrayed hair. Carlisle took a step closer to me. We were so close his clothing was quietly rustling against mine. He reached up and put a hand on either side of my face so lightly I could barely feel our skin touching.

"Bella, love, I am honored beyond words that you want this from me. Please don't doubt that I know how big of a step this is for you -- for both of you. I just hope you will feel comfortable and safe with me. Safe enough to tell me if, at any point, you wish to stop." He closed his eyes for a moment, as if thinking how to phrase his next thought. "But, if I'm honest, I hope you won't. You are beautiful beyond words, and I would be a very sorry man if things didn't...go well. I do want you, very much."

I nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed. I wanted so badly for him to kiss me. For him to touch me. My body ached for it, and I could feel my nipples harden in anticipation of his touch. And yet, my beloved husband was mere feet away from me. Carlisle, sensing my thoughts, lowered his voice further, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Bella, right now you are here with me. Edward knows that. He is fully aware of what he is doing, and what will happen here. He is also free to leave and enjoy himself...elsewhere." I could tell he intentionally chose to not say 'with someone else'. I was glad of it. "If you and I are to be together like this you must agree that you will be with _me_. I cannot have you worrying about Edward the entire time. Can you do that?"

I swallowed audibly, my throat feeling a little like it was stuck together. Truthfully, I _was_ worrying about Edward, but Carlisle was right -- he knew what this was. We'd discussed it, and he had decided -- _we_ had decided -- that it was something we should do. And there was no mistaking the look on his face. He was curious. Excited, even. Both about the act, and about what it would offer us both separately and as a couple.

I can't say where I mustered the courage (or the confidence) from, but I reached up and wound my arm around his neck, settling my fingers into the soft golden hair above Carlise's neck, pulling myself slightly closer to him.

"Yes Dr. Cullen. I understand."

And with that, Carlisle tightened his grip on my face and leaned in, kissing me first gently, then with a fiercer determination. I moaned quietly into his mouth as his lips parted mine, tongue snaking out to explore me, and offer himself at the same time. His body moved more firmly against mine. The flame in my belly grew -- as did the ache to be touched -- when I felt his hard body pressed against me. His hands left my face, running down my shoulders and meeting behind me. His hands found the round slopes of my rear and he gripped it firmly, pressing my hips against his. He was beautiful, sensual, and...hard. Oh, he was hard! I moaned again, unable to stop myself from grinding into him just a little bit more, grabbing at him with a surer grip, pulling him even closer. I could feel moisture pool between my legs. I ran my own tongue along his bottom lip, and across the tip of his tongue, as we explored each other for the first time.

After a few more moments, our eyes met. His face broke in a crooked smile, and his breath washed over me. I'll be damned if he didn't dazzle me then. I started to feel just a bit light-headed, the room spinning the slightest bit. I had only ever experienced that with Edward, and it was intoxicating. I must have looked dazzled, because Carlisle cocked an eyebrow at me and spoke sardonically.

"How are we feeling today Miss Swan? You appear to be...unwell"

He used my maiden name. I liked that. It made me feel less like an adulteress. I smiled back at him, my bottom lip slightly swollen from our kiss.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm a little light-headed. Should I be concerned?" I was never good at playing coy, so I hoped I didn't sound too stupid.

And with that, he walked me towards the examination table so I was standing against it. Carlisle was standing so close to me I could feel his breath wash over me. I ran my hands along the planes of his chest, and down his arms. He reached up and began unbuttoning my shirt, slowly releasing each disc from its confines with nimble fingers. When he had the entire shirt unbuttoned he pulled it from my shoulders and let it flutter to the floor. My breasts, aching to be touched, tender nubs swollen rigid with desire, sat in the open air, covered only by the thin lace material of my demi-cup push-up bra. My nipples were barely contained, showing as dark circles at the very top of the thin material. I heard Carlisle's breathing increase as he looked at me.

He then muttered, so quietly and reverently it was almost inaudible, "God Bella, you're beautiful." And then in a slightly louder, faux professional voice he said, "Perhaps we'll start with a physical, Miss Swan."

With that, he reached a hand out and ran it along my collar bone, then trailed it down between my breasts, running a single finger down the cleft between the two snow-white mounds. The same finger then veered off to run along the top my bra line, stopping where the dark bud strained against the delicate cloth. He slowly dragged his finger across the tip of my nipple, making it jut out, rock hard against the lace. I heard myself inhale sharply as the electric sensation coursed through me. Every fiber of my being came alive at that, and could feel a trickle of moisture begin to soak my underwear.

Carlisle gave me a little smile then, and I could tell he was pleased at my response. His finger continued to gently run back and forth across the tip of the sensitive nub causing me wave after wave of ecstasy. He raised his other hand and mirrored motion on the opposite side. But this time, rather than tormenting me through the bra, he pulled it down just enough to expose the small, dark, swollen tip. It jutted proudly out of the top of my bra, waiting for the attention it had been craving. Carlisle didn't keep me waiting. He began to slowly rub it in between his thumb and forefinger, giving me a gentle squeeze every once in awhile. My head rolled back in pleasure and I sighed, eyes closing as I experienced something both familiar and brand new. He exposed my other nipple, and began rolling, pinching, and squeezing both as they stood out dark against the top of the white lace bra. I couldn't help myself, and an audible moan escaped my lips, as I felt the increasing pressure between my legs, needing to be touched.

The sound of my own pleasure escaping me drew me back to reality for just a moment. I had been enjoying myself so much, thoughts of Edward had escaped me. Without thinking I looked over at him. He was sitting in the arm chair, slouched down slightly, and was clearly _not_ upset. At all. He was, in fact, visibly enjoying himself. He watched with a dark intensity, and his right hand lay across the front of his jeans, slowly rubbing the obvious erection that lay beneath.

I almost came when I saw him.

But Carlisle, true to his word, was having none of that. He gave me a slightly too hard squeeze on my nipple, to which I gave a quiet yelp.

"Bella! Me. You're here with me."

At his sharp tone I was immediately drawn back into Carlisle's gaze, transfixed by the amazing energy he projected. He conveyed adoration and lust with a single look. He deserved my full attention.

"Yes Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry."

"It's OK Miss Swan, this once. We'll have a problem if it happens again, do you understand?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen."

"We need to finish your examination. Please remove your underwear. You may leave your skirt on if it makes you feel more comfortable."

I immediately reached down and removed my underwear. For some reason I felt like he wanted me to leave my short cotton skirt on, so I did. I took the underwear and balled them in my fist, and with lightning fast vampire speed I threw them with perfect aim straight into Edward's lap. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that it took Edward less than a second to retrieve them and raise them to his face, inhaling deeply.

"Miss Swan" Carlisle continued "I need you to tell me if you have any... swelling, or tenderness...in any particular area. If you do, we'll need to examine that area particularly closely."

Not knowing where I got the courage, other than my absolute need to be touched at that moment, I put a hand on each thigh and slowly began lifting my skirt. My legs were parted slightly as I leaned against the examination table. Raising the skirt, I slowly exposed my marble white thighs, inch by inch, hands and skirt climbing higher up towards my aching core. Suddenly, I could feel the open air on my wet mound. I heard Edward make a slight groaning noise behind Carlisle, but I ignored him. I was far too drawn into the look on Carlisle's face. He radiated sheer desire. His eyes were black as pitch, his breathing slightly ragged, and I could see clearly that he was very, very hard. For me. Carlisle was turned on by _me_. That thought gave me a sense of power I hadn't felt since my honeymoon. That sense of power, of confidence made me decide to give myself what I wanted, and I wanted to be touched. So with one hand I held my skirt up, and the other snaked down my exposed belly and over my pubic bone. I ran two fingers slowly down and then up my aching, wet slit, pressing a little harder when I reached the swollen bundle at the top. My head rolled back slightly at the sensation, and I spread my legs just a tiny bit further apart as I continued to slowly work my fingers up and down my core. With each pass I let them slide a little further in.

"Dr. Cullen, it seems quite swollen, _here_." I said, as I circled my forefinger around my slightly protruding clit.

I looked up and saw that Carlisle, like Edward, was trying to find some release from the pressure by palming his shaft through his pants. I couldn't believe how this felt! To be so free in front of these two beautiful men, and to see the effect it had on them. I had to be careful not to come yet -- it would have been too easy!

I continued rubbing, intentionally more slowly than my body wanted, stopping to circle around my clit a few times on the way up, and sink my fingers in deeper each time I reached the bottom, until they were plunging in as far as they would go. At this point I was so carried away, that my other hand, almost of its own volition, rose up and began squeezing and rolling a nipple, tugging at it occasionally.

I saw Carlisle take a step towards me, a look of fierce determination -- almost predatory -- in his eyes. His mouth met mine in a singular motion, and he was not gentle. He reached behind my head, grabbing my hair firmly at the root and pulled me into a very rough, very possessive kiss. His tongue parted my lips without waiting and his free hand joined mine below. He pulled my hand away, and without pause sank two fingers deeply into me, using his thumb to rub the nub above. I groaned loudly against his mouth, and had just started to see stars erupting behind my eyeballs when suddenly the door opened. All three of us looked in the direction of the door, but Carlisle didn't remove this hand. He did, however, stop its motion for the moment.

It was Alice. She flitted into the room like a butterfly, only stopping long enough to shoot me a knowing smile, before heading straight for Edward.

"See Edward, I _told_ you it would all be fine" she sing-songed at him. She looked over at me, lips swollen, nipples exposed, with Carlisle's hand buried in me, and grinned widely. Then the damn pixie climbed on top of my husband, straddling him, and pulled him in for a kiss!

"Oh, Edward, you _have_ been enjoying yourself, haven't you?" She whispered seductively as she ground her hips against his straining erection. "Well, Carlisle's got his hands full with Bella, so I'm going to fill _my_ hands up...with you...if that's OK." Edward looked stunned for a moment -- much as he had when I told him I was pregnant -- but after a moment he recovered and I heard him moan quietly.

I should have been jealous. Honestly, I felt a twinge of guilt that I didn't. What I was, was incredibly turned on. Knowing that Edward was hard from watching me finger fuck myself in front of Carlisle, and that Alice was enjoying the fruits of that also..._wow_! My eyes met Edward's for a moment as Alice sucked on his neck, and began biting down on his ear (he loved that!), and all I could do was lick my lips and thrust myself against Carlisle's hand. He muttered something against me resuming the motion of his hand. He was slightly bent, biting gently on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. When I looked down at Carlisle, I was surprised to see he had unbuttoned his pants, and had his free hand down the front, slowly running his fist up and down his length. I could see the tip poking out from the top, and it literally made my mouth water. I wanted two things then and there -- to have it in my mouth, and to have it in me. I couldn't, according to the rules, do the latter, so I knew I would have my mouth around him soon. Apparently divining my thoughts, Carlisle spoke.

"Yes Miss Swan, you can have it, I promise. But first, an oral exam." And with that, Carlisle knelt in front of me, lifted one of my legs so that I was exposed in every way possible, and without pause sank his tongue deep into me. He repeated this motion over and over, viciously tongue fucking me, every once in awhile leaving my dripping hole so his tongue could travel north and spend some deliciously amazing time on my aching clit. One of my hands found its way to the back of his head, and I pulled him to me, begging silently for more...harder. The other hand resumed the earlier actions on my nipple, squeezing the whole breast, then rolling the nipple. A loud moan escaped my lips.

"Mmmmmmm...Oh, yes! God, yes!"

He lapped harder, faster, as I ground my hips forward, meeting his tongue with each thrust. It felt so fucking good! Oh god, I felt good.

He pulled away for a moment and looked up at me, "Let me hear you Bella. Tell me. Say my name." And with that he resumed his task, sending wave after wave of pleasure through me.

"Oh Carlisle, fuck yes, Carlisle...Mmmmm... oh shit.... uh...yeah!"

And then I saw it. Holy shit, I saw what set me right over the edge. I hadn't even meant to look at Edward, not being sure how I'd feel about whatever was going on there, but my eyes sort of drifted that direction. And I saw Edward, still seated in the arm chair, eyes locked on mine, but glazed over with lust, and Alice kneeling between his legs, her tiny mouth wrapped around his beautiful thick cock. Her head was bobbing up and down as she sucked on him, taking as much of him in as she could. His hands were on her head guiding her, pacing her. But his eyes were on me, watching me come with someone else's mouth on me. The sight was too much. Seeing Edward so hard, having Carlisle give me such amazing pleasure, and just the beautiful sight of her sucking on him like that -- so erotic, so ... _feral_ -- I came undone. Just as I grabbed Carlisle's head to pull him closer, knowing my orgasm was going to crash down on me in a second, I felt him effortlessly slide two fingers inside my dripping pussy. Oh. Fuck. That was it.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "I'm coming, oh god Carlisle, yes! Fuck yes! Mmmmmm oh god, yes!" I couldn't help but be loud as the most amazing sensations coursed through my body. I was caught up in waves of pleasure, shocks running through me, my walls clenching furiously around Carlisle's fingers as he continued to pulse in and out of me.

And then, as Carlisle continued to lick and finger fuck me, bringing me slowly down from my orgasm, I heard Edward moan. His voice was husky with lust. "Oh yes...that's it...that's it...fuck..._oh_..." and then a final low growl. After a moment he continued, "That's a good girl Alice...swallow it. Mmmm...I can hear your thoughts honey. You like that don't you? You're a very dirty girl."

I would never have thought that watching my own husband come in another woman's mouth could be so hot! And he was talking dirty to her!

Carlisle, who was still on his knees in front of me, stood up at this point, and I was suddenly struck again by his elegant beauty. Like Edward, he was physically alluring, but also such a _good_ man. I wanted more than anything for him to feel some of the joy and pleasure he had just given me. I reached up for him and drew him in for a kiss. His mouth was wet from me, but I didn't care. Honestly, it turned me on knowing what it was and how it had gotten there. I kissed him deeply, with a sincere desire to be as close to him as possible. As I kissed him, I snaked a hand down his body, unbuttoning his shirt as I went. Reaching the bottom of the shirt, I lowered my hands and grabbed his cock firmly in my fist. His body stiffened for a moment and he let out a faint moan against my mouth and then kissed me harder -- so hard that I'm sure if I were still human I would have been crushed. I began to run my fist up and down his length, slowly stroking him. I knew he wanted it faster, but I didn't want him to finish this way. Carlisle deserved much more than a hand job.

His hands reached up and began to massage my breasts, kneading the firm-yet-soft flesh in his palms as he kissed me. After a minute or so he broke from the kiss and moved his lips down my neck, and across my throat. His mouth continued down and his hand raised my breast up to meet his mouth. I stroked him a little harder, and a little faster. He moaned more loudly this time, but the sound was muffled by my nipple and a good portion of breast that were in his mouth. His mouth felt incredible against me, exploring the soft skin with his tongue, rolling the puffy, distended nub between his lips. Being a vampire, my recovery time between "rounds" was still a pleasant surprise to me, even more than a decade later. I heard a moan escape my lips, and my fist began, of its own volition, moving even faster on his rock-hard cock. I didn't really know if it would be a good or a bad thing, but I decided to try it. I said it quietly, hoping it would sound more seductive that way.

"Dr. Cullen, that feels _so_ good...Mmmmm..."

His body tensed for a fraction of a second, and I could feel his shaft twitch in my hand. He let out a growling sound against my breast, and I decided this was a good thing. But we needed to put an end to this, or I was going to end up finishing him by hand, and I had promised myself I'd have my mouth on him while I could.

"Dr. Cullen, can I ask you ... something? I need a .... um... favor."

**********

**Author's Note: **

Please be kind and review – it's truly the only thing we get back from writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Unconstructive criticism will be violently ignored. *grin*


	3. Carlisle and Alice

**Chapter notes:**

Another round with the Cullemon clan (get it? Cullen + Lemon = "Cullemon"). This is the third chapter, in which our first four participants improve their Cullenary skills. Includes girl/girl slash. B+C, B+A, E+A, E+B.

Twilight and the Twilight characters are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. She owns them. I just let my keyboard do very wicked things with them. Naughty keyboard!

**********

**September 18, 2020 - sometime later**

It worked. He stopped his attentions on my breast and stood upright again. He didn't answer me right away though, leaning in first to give me a hard, passionate, _possessive_ kiss. His mouth came down on mine with a force, and his hands held tight to either side of my face, not allowing a millimeter of movement. He _owned_ me with that kiss. He was telling me that for this one moment, I was his. We kissed deeply before he pulled away fractionally, our lips still touching almost imperceptibly.

"Anything, my beautiful Bella. Anything." he said in a breathless voice.

I paused for a second, not because I didn't know what to say, but because I was trying for 'seductive'. I had only tried to sound that way for one other person and he had as little experience as I did in judging these things. But I braved onward, giving him what I hoped was a seductive, brazen look, "I want to have you...in my mouth. I want you to come in my mouth."

His lips crashed against mine for a moment and a low moan escaped him. He pressed the entire length of his body against mine, holding my face firmly against his with his large hands. Then he pulled away and looked at me, a single eyebrow raised in irony "That's hardly a _favor_ Miss Swan."

I just smiled in response and with my kick-ass vampire speed, turned us so he was standing where I had been, leaning slightly against the examination table. I reached up and kissed him, letting my tongue run around his, and after a minute sucked his lower lip into my mouth and experimentally bit down on it. A low hiss escaped from Carlisle. Hmmm...that answered _that_ question. I began to kiss across his jaw, up to his ear, which I licked delicately, and then also nipped with my razor sharp teeth. Carlisle's hands tightened around me and he ground his straining erection against me. Then very quietly, and very un-Carlisle-like, I heard him whisper,

"Fuck, Bella."

Smiling to myself, pleased with my effect on him, I began to move lower, trailing kisses down his neck, leaving tiny love bites behind as I went. My hands blazed the trail before my mouth, caressing his amazingly soft skin a moment before it was met by my tongue. Carlisle was built similarly to Edward, but...different. Slightly shorter, but a little more muscular, Carlisle was as flawless and wonderfully porcelain as the rest of us. He also tasted incredible. His taste, not quite as alluring to me as Edward's, was nonetheless pure aphrodisiac, and I lapped it up greedily. As I moved lower my lips found a nipple. First circling a bud with my tongue (at which point he threw his head back in rapture), then wrapping my teeth carefully in my lips, I nipped down on one, while running a single finger around the other. He gasped and clutched at me, bucking his hips towards me in need of release.

I was tormenting him. And I liked it.

Eventually, trailing kisses down his chest to his abdomen and then still further, the moment of truth was before me. I was on my knees, in front of Carlisle, his gorgeous porcelain cock jutting straight upward in front of me, demanding attention. I wrapped my hand around the base, stroking him a few times up then down. This was exactly the second one I'd ever seen, and again, he was similar to Edward, but just a little different. I wondered briefly if that was one of the reasons Alice had said Carlisle was the best choice. Being with Carlisle was the closest I'd come to being with Edward -- the least likely to freak me out. That brought my thoughts, for just a moment, around to Alice and Edward. I had been so focused on Carlisle I had stopped listening to them. Turning my head slightly, I caught a brief glimpse of the pair. They were standing, Alice up against the wall-to-wall bookshelf, Edward pressed hard against her. Her skirt was up around her waist, shirt ripped open, pert breasts exposed. Edward was bent down kissing her deeply, while his left hand was all but buried in her crotch, finger fucking her very hard, and very fast. She was moaning loudly. I could see his thumb was moving in circles around her clit as he thrust in and out of her rhythmically. The sight was enough to make me desperately want release again. I could feel my nipples harden, and my clit begin to swell again as I watched.

Satisfied that they were enjoying themselves, it was time to get back to the task at...hand (I groaned internally at the pun). I looked up at Carlisle, and saw him watching me, a look somewhere between lust and concern was on his face. He was clearly worried about my reaction to Edward and Alice.

"Are you OK, Bella?" He asked quietly, reaching a hand down to stroke my cheek.

I needed to show him I was fine. I knew Carlisle. As much as he wanted _this_, he would stop the moment he thought I might be upset or uncomfortable. I needed to make it clear I was neither. So I smiled up at him and said as coyly as I could, "_Yes_ Dr. Cullen. I feel _much_ better. Thank you." And with that, I wrapped my lips around his length and pulled him as far as I could into the depths of my mouth.

Carlisle growled. Beautiful, peaceful, loving Carlisle _growled_! And I _loved_ it.

I began rhythmically taking him deep into my mouth, using my fist to stroke whatever part of his length wasn't engulfed each time. My other hand came up to cup his scrotum, squeezing gently, matching the rhythm of my mouth. I felt his hands find their way to either side of my head, showing me the speed he wanted. His breathing became ragged as I moved faster and faster, meeting the pace set by his hands. I tried to focus on creating as much pressure in my mouth as possible. I sucked -- hard -- as he penetrated my mouth. I could hear him begin to moan, and every once in awhile a growl broke from him. Again and again I took him in, focusing on giving as much pleasure as I could, swirling my tongue around the engorged head. Suddenly I felt him let go of my head and he let out a feral sound.

"Bella! Fuck, Bella, I'm coming... oh...," he grabbed my head and shoved it on him -- impaling my mouth with his cock, "..._yes_...ungh!" And with that I felt his body tense up, he thrust in me once more, and began to pulse, filling me with his amazing essence. I swallowed greedily, slowing my movement but not stopping until he had ceased moving inside me.

Gently I pulled away and stood, still facing Carlisle. Immediately he reached for my face, kissing me gently. He pulled away slightly, looking into my eyes.

"Thank you, Bella....wow. You are so incredible...so...beautiful." Sincerity rang from his voice. He spoke again, this time more quietly than before, "You truly are an amazing woman. Edward is a very, very fortunate man."

I tried to find the words necessary to tell him that he was just as amazing, just as wonderful, and had made me feel...beautiful. Incredible.

"Carlisle, I _loved_ this. You are more than wonderful. You made me feel...I don't even have words." With that I reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him gently, lovingly for a moment.

We then spent a moment holding each other, then set about rearranging our clothing. I looked over at Edward and Alice, seeing they were also redressing. Alice was swearing at her bra, which had apparently broken during their encounter. Edward's eyes met mine, and there was an intensity there I had never quite seen before. I wondered at it. Was he angry? He didn't _seem_ angry, just...intense. I began to chew my lip as I considered what his look meant. In the aftermath of what had just occurred I suddenly saw the potential for damage to our relationship much more clearly. My stomach clenched at the thought. Edward was my life. My love. Nothing was worth upsetting him.

Carlisle leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Bella, go give your husband a kiss, I think you both might need it."

And with that I walked over to Edward, a little cautiously, not sure what to expect. As I closed the gap between us, his arms encircled my waist and he gripped me in a fierce hug.

"Are you...OK...Bella? What you saw...was it...are you..." He spoke huskily, the concern clear in his voice.

And with that I realized that he was thinking the same thing I was. I probably had the same intense look on _my_ face. We needed to make sure we were clear with each other.

"Edward, love. I'm fine. I really, really am. Are..." and here I had to pause as a moment of doubt entered my mind and I was suddenly concerned again that maybe _he_ was angry "...are you? OK, I mean?"

His reply was fierce, but not angry, "Bella. I am the luckiest man in the world. I am far, far better than 'OK.'" And with that he kissed me -- hard. I reached my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, returning his kiss as fervently as he gave it.

"Sharing me with your wife are you, Edward?" I heard Alice's voice chime behind me. I thought about what that could mean, and then I realized what it was. Edward tasted different when he kissed me. He tasted like..._me_...like he tasted after he went down on me. But it was a little different. Not quite me. It was..._Alice_. I hadn't seen it, but he must have...

...oh god...

I don't know what's wrong with me, why my reactions are always wrong. Edward had said so from the start, and now I was beginning to believe him. Instead of being horrified that I was kissing my husband while he tasted like another woman, I swear the room started spinning and I could feel the walls of my sex clench together almost in orgasm. I flung myself onto him harder, fastening my lips to his in a kiss that was not in the least loving. It was animal. It was feral...it was...it was _awesome_.

We continued to kiss for a minute, and then Edward pulled away, a look on his face that was absolutely priceless. Part shock, part lust, part...pride? "Well, that was interesting," he grinned down at me.

Yeah it was.

"Very." I heard the chirping pixie behind me say. Then Alice looked at me with a cute smile playing on her lips, eyes bright and joyful. "Bella, you're not angry with me!" She stated this, rather than posing the question. Whether it was her talent or my reaction that clued her in, I couldn't say. I just smiled back and reached my hand out to her in a sisterly fashion.

"No, Alice. Not mad."

She took my offered hand and pulled me towards the door. Edward was standing by the book shelf, running his hand through his untamable hair. Carlisle was leaning casually against his examination table, arms crossed over his chest watching us. Looking back at them, in her trilling voice Alice commanded "Bella is going to help me find a new bra, since Edward _broke_ mine." And here she shot Edward an angry glare. "You two will join us in the guest bedroom in a few minutes." Again, not a question. Alice knew. Then she pulled me down the hallway to her bedroom.

Alice is the only person I know who had an underwear closet. Not an underwear drawer. Not a section of her closet designated for underthings. She had an entire separate closet for delicates. "Jasper likes lingerie" she said with a shrug.

"Alice, what do you need help with? You pick _my_ clothes out -- it's not like you need my help..." I was interrupted by a finger across my lips.

"Bella, sweetie, where are your underwear?" She then reached into a drawer and handed me a pair of black lace panties. I had to pause for a moment to think. Where were mine? I had some at one point, but then...Edward! I had thrown them to Edward just before Carlisle...Oh, shit. I groaned internally as I thought about that moment, thought about the way Carlisle had made me feel with his mouth on me, and Edward watching us, his fist holding my panties. One part of my mind focused on that vision, and I could feel the wetness seep from within me at the thought. Another focused on the fact that Edward, the rat bastard, must have kept my panties!

"You enjoyed yourself, didn't you Bella?" Alice asked quietly, only a little bit of a smirking tone in her voice.

I looked at her, and saw the same darkening in her eyes that I had seen on both Carlisle and Edward. Briefly I wondered if that's what my eyes looked like also. Probably.

"Yes," I said with embarrassment, "I did." Then, partly to get the attention off of me, and partly to give out a little payback on the 'uncomfortable' front, I asked with a teasing edge to my voice, "And _you_? Did you enjoy _yourself_ Alice?"

Disappointingly, Alice didn't look the least bit embarrassed. She met my gaze directly. "Yes, I did. Bella, you're a lucky woman."

I sighed. "I know it. Truly I do."

She then reached up to a shelf and grabbed another black lace garment. It was the matching bra to the panties she had handed me.

"Put those on." Then catching her tone she added, "Please?"

I did as I was commanded, and saw Alice doing the same, but her set was red satin. I began to re-dress, and had my skirt back on already. I was beginning to button my shirt, when Alice stopped me. "Do they fit? Let me see." And with that she stood directly in front of me and opened my shirt, assessing me frankly. The bra was, honestly, a little small. Alice was not the same size as me -- Alice wasn't the same size as anyone -- and I'd had to fasten it on the widest setting to even get it on. My breasts spilled over the top of the bra, but not enough to be indecent. Hopefully.

She looked intently at me for a moment, and reached a hand up to me, slowly running a finger along the line at the top of the bra.

"It's a little small," she said quietly, sounding thoughtful. "But you can pull it off. This here," she lifted her other hand up, resting one on each breast where it spilled over the top of the bra "this is very sexy. You can definitely pull that off."

I was breathless. With her hands on my breasts, I could feel my nipples begin to harden beneath her touch. This was a very new, very...different...sensation. I wasn't sure exactly what I was responding to -- was it the situation? Alice? Whatever it was, it felt very, very good. I looked down at her and saw her eyes had darkened even further, and were very...intense. She was staring at my breasts. She looked up after a moment, her eyes meeting mine. Her hands didn't move away from me. In fact, they pressed just the smallest amount harder.

My hands, seemingly of their own volition, since I didn't order them to, moved up and rested themselves on top of hers, urging her, gently, to touch me. I heard Alice take in a sharp breath, and felt her thumbs come up, swiping over my nipples, both at the same time. My head rolled back at the sensations coursing through me. This felt so new, so different, so..._bad_, and so amazing. Excitement and electricity shot through the pit of my stomach as she began to massage my aching, wanting breasts. She ran her thumbs over my increasingly hard nipples, circling them, teasing them through the lace, before swiping her thumb across the tips, sending searing shocks through me.

What shocked me the most was that I wanted to touch her too. I had only ever seen Alice as a sister, and had never looked at another woman in a sexual way before, but suddenly I wanted her. Badly.

I reached down, encompassing her tiny face in my hands, and pulled her face up to meet mine. I leaned in and gave her a tentative kiss, almost chaste. Then her tongue darted out and licked my lower lip. Her doing that released the animal in me again, and I all but attacked her, kissing her determinedly, and thoroughly, parting her lips with my tongue, and sharing mine with her. As we kissed, my right hand left her face and traveled down to encompass her red satin-clad breast. I had never touched a breast that wasn't mine before, and it was quite fascinating. I began to gently squeeze the firm but soft globe, rolling the flesh in my palm experimentally. Alice moaned against my mouth and pressed herself to me. Hearing her enjoying my ministrations set me on fire, and I could feel the moisture pool in the new panties she had given me.

My palm left her breast, and I found her pert, hard nub with my thumb and forefinger. I began rolling it back and forth gently, how I imagine Edward does it to me. I was rewarded with another groan from Alice, and she began squeezing my breast harder, less deliberately. I could smell her excitement, her wonderful scent, mixing with mine, making the air potent. As we pressed together I could feel the dampness on her satin underwear. She was as Emmett liked to say, losing her shit. Admittedly, I was too. I had just placed my other hand on Alice's ass, pulling her in towards me, when she pulled her mouth away from mine.

"Bella," she panted "they're waiting for us. Edward. Carlisle." Then she broke out a crooked grin, running the tip of her index finger along my nipple, "They wouldn't want to miss this."

Shock ran through me. Edward had seen me with Carlisle, but _this_...was he ready for _this_?? I didn't know if _I_ was even ready for it.

"Yes, Bella. He'll _love_ it." She answered my unasked question. Again with the knowing.

We walked back to the guest bedroom, hand-in-hand, Alice almost skipping as she went. I was a little more reticent, not being sure what was going to happen once we got there. As we entered I could see Carlisle laying casually on the bed, arm behind his head, looking every bit like the male model he could have been. Edward was less relaxed, leaning against the wall pinching the bridge of his nose as was his habit when he was thinking, or blocking other people's thoughts. Thoughts! Oh crap! I hadn't even thought of that..he would have seen us through Alice...

Just then Alice spoke up, "Oh Edward, just stop with the angsty overprotective routine. You know I would never hurt Bella." I looked up, surprised, to see her giving Edward an annoyed look. But then her face cleared and she looked up at me, smiling, and raised her hand to my cheek, stroking it gently. Her voice was very quiet and sexy the next time she spoke "Besides, I'm pretty sure she liked it." And with that, she reached up and kissed me again, her wonderful scent washing over me, her lips so soft, so feminine, so different from anything I'd felt before. I couldn't help it, my body reacted before I could even think. I kissed her back, running my hands down her back, encircling her impossibly tiny waist, and pulled her closer. When the kiss broke away, I remembered our audience and looked over, embarrassment washing over me.

And then I saw them. Their expressions were almost identical -- eyes pitch black and opened wide, nostrils slightly flared, muscles in their jaws straining with tension -- they looked like they were..._hunting_. But there was more. This was hunting mixed with lust. I had never seen anything like it. I had never seen Edward look this way, in more than a decade together. And the realization slammed into me and knocked me breathless. They _really_ liked this. A lot.

Carlisle moved minutely, sitting up on the bed leaning almost imperceptibly towards us. Edward moved just a little closer, but maintaining a distance from us. I decided they could wait. I had Alice to attend to. Leaning down I began to kiss her again. This time I very deliberately ran a finger down from her cheek, down her neck, across her collarbone, and down the slope of her breast, before cupping it in my palm. I made sure, of course, that this was the breast Edward and Carlisle could see the most clearly. I heard one of them -- Edward I think -- let out a quiet moan.

I began to roll her nipple, as I had earlier, between my thumb and forefinger, occasionally flicking the tip gently with my thumb. Alice was writhing at this, and she resumed her ministrations on my breasts. We were pressed together, hands moving, lips locked, when I felt a whoosh of air behind me. Someone had moved so fast I hadn't seen it. I looked over, and both Edward and Carlisle were still where they had been standing a minute ago. But then I realized...my bra was undone. _Edward!_ Alice giggled a little, and gave the material a slight tug. It fell to the floor, and I was completely exposed in front of three people -- only one of whom I was married to. And I couldn't have felt sexier. That is, I didn't think so, until I felt Alice lean in, and put her perfect little wet mouth on my nipple, and begin sucking on it. That just about undid me.

"Oh...fuck...Alice...yes..." Her lips and tongue tugged at my rock hard nub, working it, and me, to a delicious frenzy. I was dripping wet, having soaked the panties through. I honestly thought I could come from what she was doing to me. Her mouth moved to the other side, and her fingers took over for her mouth on the first nipple. I was clutching at her head, pressing her to me, urging her to continue, when I felt a tiny hand snake its way into my soaking wet panties, and graze my aching clit. I felt fingernails gently graze across my slit -- something I had never felt -- and shivers wracked my spine. It only took one, two, three firm swipes across my clit and I felt stars bursting behind my eyelids, and my whole body explode with the power of my orgasm. As I came, I felt a trickle of liquid seep from me. Alice felt it, and leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"Good girl, Bella."

I was overwhelmed and amazed at what had just happened. Looking up, I saw that Edward was equally shocked. And equally aroused. His erection strained painfully against his pants. I longed to relieve his suffering, but I needed to focus on Alice -- fair's fair, after all.

Leaning down I began to slowly kiss her, resuming my ministrations on her breasts. But, I needed better access, and she was quite a bit shorter than me. It was difficult with us standing. So I placed my hands on her shoulders and guided her to the bed. Carlisle was still sitting on it, but he moved over enough for me to push Alice onto her back on the bed. I crawled up, straddling her, resting my weight on my hands and knees. Hovering over her I resumed our kiss, then began to move slowly down, kissing her neck, collarbone, finally finding the tops of her breasts with my mouth. Reaching my hand in, I pulled first one, then both breasts out of the top of the bra, enough that I could reach the nipple. I took a breast in my hand, and stopped to look closely at the dark nub for a moment, before tentatively encircling it with my lips. I then ran my tongue gently over the tip once, then twice, then began sucking it into my mouth, squeezing with my lips.

Alice exhaled sharply at this, and began to clutch at my head, pressing me to her. I took this as a good sign, and kept up the motion, moving from one breast to the other every minute or so, holding my weight on my free hand. Alice was writhing under me, moaning quietly. Every once in awhile I would hear her say my name in that husky, sexy, yet incredibly feminine voice of hers, and, quite honestly, I was amazed at the effect it had on me. I loved hearing her say my name like that. After a time I heard Alice speak.

"Boys? Would you care to help? I've been wondering why you weren't, but I just realized maybe you were waiting for an invitation."

And with that the room exploded in a sudden whoosh of motion that was over in half a second.

Carlisle was laying on his side next to Alice, kissing her, one hand playing with the breast I wasn't paying attention to. Edward was suddenly behind me, hand running down my back, and finding its way under my panties, cupping my ass. I looked up at Edward, and saw the animal in him was completely out to play. I loved it. God I loved it! His eyes met mine, then looked to Alice's breast and back again. Then, in a less than subtle motion, his eyes drifted from mine down to Alice's center. She was wet -- you could see it seeping through the red satin -- and she looked beautiful. I decided to try for coy.

"Edward honey, is there something you want?" I began kissing down Alice's taut stomach, each kiss bringing me lower down her body until I reached her navel. I paused here, encircling it with my tongue. Above me, Carlisle was kissing Alice still, and biting her neck gently while his hands played with her breasts. He would occasionally look down at me, anticipating the same thing Edward was, I suspected.

Edward didn't reply. He just swallowed thickly and nodded. I looked up at him from under my lashes, and very deliberately ran my fingers slowly under the waist band of Alice's panties, back and forth. He watched, eyes locked on my fingers, not breathing. I let my fingers dip further in, meeting the soft hair at the top of her mound. Alice groaned a little and thrust her hips up, clearly frustrated by my teasing.

"Be a good girl Alice, you'll get what you want." I cooed at her. Edward's eyes rolled back for a moment, then snapped back to focus, looking only at my fingers. I let my fingers slip further down until they touched her very wet slit. I could feel her clit protruding from the top, jutting out just slightly above the folds. I ran my middle finger down the length of her slit, coating it in her juices, before bringing it back up and circling it around her swollen bud. Alice let out a strangled moan, partially silenced by Carlisle's kiss. I saw Carlisle breaking the kiss to look down down at me to see what I had done to elicit such a response. I can't even begin to say how turned on I was by her reaction. I loved knowing I was doing that to her. I wanted to do more. With lightning speed I ripped the satin panties off of her, exposing her glorious core, so close to my face. I couldn't wait. I was overwhelmed by the amazing scent coming from her -- it smelled of lust, power, earth, and the amazingly sweet smell of Alice. I knew I should tease Edward more, make him ask for it, but I simply couldn't wait. I climbed down so I was positioned between her legs, and parted them slightly with my hands. I then leaned in and ran my tongue all the way up, then down her swollen core, experimentally taking it all in. The taste, the texture, the reaction...Oh the reaction! Alice was writhing on the bed, frantically grabbing at the bedding with one hand and Carlisle with the other. I kept going, letting my tongue plunge further in each time, stopping when it hit the top of her slit to pay extra attention to the bundle of nerves there. She tasted wonderful, and I loved seeing her pleasure. I loved knowing that, despite my complete lack of experience, I was doing it at least a little right.

Edward had knelt on the floor next to me and was simply watching. However, if watching were an Olympic sport, he would win the gold. I had never, in all my life, seen someone watch with an intensity like that. I looked up at him and gave him a smile. He tried to smile back, but his lust was too great. It didn't come out right. I leaned in towards him and offered him my mouth for a kiss, whispering "Do you want to taste her?" With that his lips crashed against mine, and he plunged his tongue into my mouth, a growl erupting from him. I broke away before I could let him, and all the beautiful things _he_ had to offer, distract me from my task. I leaned in again and began to lick and suck at Alice with a steady pace, She was grinding herself against me now, trying to find the pace she needed. I felt Edward's hand, still on my ass, snake further down, and I spread my legs for him. He reached as far down as he could, till his fingers met my aching core, soaked from Alice's attentions. He hissed when he felt how wet I was.

"Bella," he said huskily "you _have_ been bad, haven't you?" And with that he plunged two fingers deep in me, and began pushing them in and out repeatedly.

A startled sound erupted from me, but it was muffled by Alice, who had just put a hand on the back of my head and was pressing my mouth onto her harder. She wanted it harder. I wasn't sure what to do, but decided I'd try something Edward did on occasion to me that drove me crazy. As my mouth came up to her clit, I let my teeth ever so slightly graze it, alternating between grazing with my teeth and gently licking with my tongue. She screamed out when I did this, clutching at me furiously.

"Yes! Oh God yes! Bella! Fuck yes! Keep going!" She was not quiet. And I liked that.

I pressed my ass back against Edward's hand as he continued to finger fuck me, loving the tension that was building inside, wanting more. And it gave me an idea. I continued my ministrations on Alice's clit, and with one free hand, spread her lips open at the base of her slit, sliding one, then two fingers inside. I had never felt this sensation before. It was amazing! Wet, warm, slick, and tight. Wow...so tight. I pushed my fingers in and out a few times, slowly, while I continued to lick and suck on Alice's clit. She was clutching at my head, pushing it against her, urging me to speed up. I sped up both my hand and my mouth, hoping I was getting it right. Suddenly her whole body tensed up, and the walls around my fingers began to clench so hard I worried they might break my hand.

"Holy shit, I'm coming! Fuck yes! Oh fuck! Bella...yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed clutching at me more gently as her spasms eased. I gave her a few more strokes, gently bringing her down, before removing my fingers, and wiping my soaking mouth with the back of my hand. While technically vampires don't need to catch their breath, I felt like I did.

Above me, Alice giggled, and I heard her whisper something to Carlisle. I heard the word "shower" and the two of them -- at lightning speed -- were off the bed and heading for Edward's bathroom.

I realized that Edward, at some point, had taken his fingers out of me. I looked up to find him staring, the dark expression back, his upper lip curled up in a snarl. He was "hunting Edward" again. A coil of excitement and...fear?...ran through me. I stood, and thought Edward was standing too because he began to rise up. I was wrong. Suddenly he was in a hunting crouch, lunging at me. In one smooth, graceful motion, he had me on the bed, on my back, holding me face to face against him, my arms pinned above me. For a quick second he moved one hand, then it was back again. I felt a breeze where there wasn't before, and realized that he had removed my underwear. He drove his knees between my legs, forcing me to spread for him. A trickle of moisture ran down my leg at this, realizing that I was about to get it.

"Bella." He said in a dark, fierce voice. Almost angry, but not quite. Almost angry, but much more. Possessive. Lust-filled. Loving. Glorious.

"Bella. You are _mine_. Do you hear me? _Mine_." He growled. And with that he entered me without pause, sheathing himself fully in one violent thrust, giving me the one thing that still, after all that had happened today, no-one else could. I almost screamed at the pleasure of it. He filled me completely, and it sent shockwaves through my body, begging for more, to find release. He looked at me intensely, plunging himself in again, and said in a menacingly quiet tone, "You are fucking mine!" Ferocity rang from his words, and I knew that as much as he wanted this day, and as much as he was enjoying himself, he needed reassurance that we were still Edward and Bella. We were still married. We were still...us.

I thrust my hips up to meet his with equal force, refusing to be owned and not own back.

"I'm _yours_. Only yours. I am your _wife,_ Edward. And you...you are _mine_." I said, not quite matching my tone to his, but making the words my own. "You are mine. This is mine" I pushed my hips up harshly, wrapping my legs around his to force him fully into me, the amazing release building inside me. "Whoever you touch today, whoever you kiss, or lick, or stick your fingers in, you are _mine_, and this" I thrust again" is mine, and only mine. Do you understand that Edward?"

With a grunt, Edward nodded, and he continued to thrust, driving harder into me. I could feel my release was near. I was urging him on, trying desperately to gain my own leverage, difficult as it was with him pinning my hands down. I thrust up at him and saw he was very, very close. His eyes were half-closed, heavy-lidded with lust, the muscles on his neck standing out in tension. I loved that sight, and it always brought me closer to my own release. And then, just as I thought I was going to come, Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Mine." And then he bit my neck. Hard.

I screamed in pleasure and my world exploded around me. Electric shocks flew around my body and wave after wave of relief came over me. I heard Edward growl above me, and could feel his own release shudder through him as he gave a final harsh thrust, pulsing into me, filling me with his cold release. He continued to rock inside me as we rode out the climax. He hovered above me, eyes closed, breathing hard. I felt wild, and alive, and utterly satiated. Leaning up to his ear I whispered "Mine."

He smiled at me, opening his eyes. "Yours." He agreed quietly.

Then a thought occurred to me, and I giggled. Edward looked at me curiously. "We sure couldn't have done _that_ if I were still human."

Edward just rolled his eyes, and moved to lay next to me on the bed. After a moment he asked, "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Sure. But Alice and Carlisle are in there."

"They're done, and Alice is bugging me to get you in the shower. Apparently there are other...plans."

**********

**Author's Note: **

Please be kind and review – it's truly the only thing we get back from writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Unconstructive criticism will make me cry and turn on a chick flick. And I hate chick flicks. *grin*


	4. Interlude aka no sexin'

**Chapter notes:**

Heart-filled little interlude in which Bella contemplates love, and what this all means. Important if you need it all to make sense. But if you're just in it for the sexin' up, the next chapter will please you much more. Sort of like it pleases the Cullens, especially when they please each other. And themselves. In front of each other. Mmmm…Yeah, definitely some sexin' up in chapter five. In the meantime, enjoy this non-lemon. Chapter five will be posted later this weekend, and it will be more lemony than a whole lemon, marinated in lemon juice, sitting on top of a lemon pie, decorated with lemonheads. Get ready to pucker up. **grin**

Twilight and the Twilight characters are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. She owns them. I just let my keyboard do very wicked things with them. Naughty keyboard!

**********

**September 18, 2020 - even later**

I groaned in response to Edward's news and closed my eyes. Between being perpetually young, and never exhausted, it's rare to find a Cullen who has had "enough" sex. But I was pretty darn close. I had just experienced three completely new things. Sex with Carlisle, sex with Alice (a _woman_!), and then the most amazing sex Edward and I had ever had. I was still worried about the impact such a day might have on my closeness with him, but was starting to see the benefit of what we were doing. The way vampires mate -- for eternity in an unbroken bond -- there was always the possibility of the relationship being taken for granted. Not in the way human partners do, where one or both stray from the marriage or separate, but in a more subtle way. It's almost as if the bond between mates is so great there is no risk of losing the other and a level of apathy can set in. I could now see what Edward meant when he said the family did this to keep their relationships "alive". He didn't mean that the relationships were at risk of failing otherwise. He merely meant this re-kindled the feeling of newness in the relationship, and possessiveness for one's mate -- soul, heart and body. Edward and I both seemed to respond the same way.

While my mind wandered to hearts, I thought of Carlisle and Alice. Had things changed between us? Would things change? My feelings for each of them were no less than before, certainly. I had loved both deeply. They were my family. Both had offered me something priceless. Carlisle had given me a home, a family, love, support, and his adopted son. Without him, Edward and I would not be. Carlisle had believed in Edward's strength when Edward himself had not. Alice had given me friendship, sisterhood, and a fierce commitment to me that still tugged my heart whenever I thought of it. She loved with a passion and gave it freely. She had supported us when no-one else did. She had been my defender and my ally. But I didn't love them simply because of what they had done for me. I loved them mostly because they were incredible people. They were such good people. Loving, kind, smart, funny, different, and accepting.

No, those feelings were there, and more. While I can honestly say I wasn't in love with either of them -- no-one held that place in my heart but Edward -- I can say that I felt closer to them both. If my bond with either were made of intertwined threads, each representing a connection we had made with each other over the years, several new threads had just been added. The bond was stronger. And more colorful.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

The smile in Edward's voice carried clearly. I didn't need to open my eyes to see his cocky grin, and single eyebrow raised in good humor. I smiled in response. With my thoughts so focused and my eyes closed I must have appeared to be sleeping. Ah..._sleep_. I did miss sleep.

"Ten more minutes?" I asked, adding a groggy tone to my voice. Edward had been my personal alarm clock during most of my last two years as a human, and had heard that from me almost daily. He chuckled in response.

"Where did you go, love?"

"I was thinking about love." I exhaled a little louder than I intended, distracted by thinking through how to phrase my conclusions. "I was wondering about all of...this...and thinking about how it affects us, and the family. One would think it would damage a relationship, but quite honestly, it feels like...like when Renesmee was born. Do you remember?"

He nodded thoughtfully, but obviously still waiting for my point. I continued.

"Before Renesmee, I thought my heart was full. My heart was full of you, and our families, and I didn't need or want anything else. I honestly couldn't imagine fitting anything else in."

"Don't forget _Jake_," Edward said with mock anger.

I leveled him a serious look. "Jake was always family to me Edward."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, no hint of anything but love in the action. "I know love, I'm teasing. Please continue. Nessie?"

"Yes, _Renesmee_," I emphasized her name, the shortened version still sitting poorly with me over a decade later. "When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't love you or any of our family any less. My heart simply _grew_ to encompass my love for her. And that's no small thing -- love for your child is pretty damn big, you know."

Edward snorted a little. He wouldn't lower his vocabulary standards enough to ever utter the phrase "duh", but that's what his snort meant.

"My point is, I think I can see what happens here. It's not just keeping our relationship 'alive', so to speak. It's making us all closer together. I don't think Carlisle and I will ever be quite the same again, but in a good way. I feel more connected to him. And Alice."

"Not _too_ connected, I hope." He said dryly. But I could hear the hint of fear in his voice.

I reached a hand up to cup his cheek, looking him in the eye. "No, Edward. No-one has my heart and my soul but you. But, tell me, don't you feel closer to Alice now?"

He paused for a moment, thinking through both the question and his answer carefully.

"Yes, I do. But I'm not in love with her Bella. That was physical."

"I know, but it _was_ an act of bonding, wasn't it. Not 'making love' necessarily, but being...close. That's all I'm saying. We're all closer now. I don't think that can ever be bad. As long as the lines aren't crossed. And honestly, can you see that? Can you see me leaving you for Emmett? Or Carlisle? Can you envision leaving me for Rosalie?"

Edward shuddered slightly at this. Leaning is head down, placing his forehead gently on mine, he closed his eyes and smiled beatifically.

"No, love, I can't. You are my life. My soul. And I know now, more than ever, you feel the same. Whatever happens today, that won't change." He gave a tiny huff of amusement. "Now, if we're all done with the analysis, can we go take a shower? I'm a little overwhelmed by our combined scent at the moment. Smells like a vampire frat party."

Laughing, we wrapped ourselves in throw blankets before walking to the bathroom.

"All clear in there?" Edward called out to Alice and Carlisle.

"Yes, come in you two." Carlisle's calm voice carried through the door.

We entered the large bathroom, to find the two of them showered and in bath robes, Carlisle's arms around Alice in an easy hug. Both were smiling.

Alice chimed up, "Your turn! Hurry and get ready, I see some _very_ interesting things happening. Bella, I'm going to lay some clothes out for you. Will you _please_ not be stubborn and just put them on?"

I smiled down at the beautiful pixie who made me laugh every single day, and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Yes, Alice."

**********

**Author's Note:**

Please be kind and review – it's truly the only thing we get back from writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Unconstructive criticism is bad karma and you will suffer in your next life. Or possibly even now. But definitely in your next life. *grin*


	5. Jasper

**Chapter notes:**

Back to the sexin'! OK...sort of. This is the fifth chapter, in which Bella and Jasper get just a wee bit closer. Sort of. ;) You'll see...

Twilight and the Twilight characters are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. She owns them. I just let my keyboard do very wicked things with them. Lucky keyboard!

**********

**September 18, 2020 - 11:45 a.m.**

Leaving the shower, I was feeling very peaceful and loved. And a little more than that. As I recalled events of the past few hours, my body began to respond in kind. I was no longer feeling like the fully satiated vampire I had been. Yup, horny teenage vampire was coming out to play again.

We dressed in the clothes Alice had laid out, and I was surprised to see my ensemble was simple, casual, and comfortable. The underwear, however, were less casual. Alice had chosen a stunning bra and panty set of deep purple satin overlaid with black lace. Edward watched me dress, admiring the result.

"You like?" I asked, eyebrow arched.

Edward's eyes darkened. His voice was rough when he spoke.

"Bella, you are frighteningly sexy."

We were just moving in for an embrace when Alice's voice came through the door.

"No! Not _you two_, you have each other forever. Ugh! You're ruining my vision! And it was so much _fun_!" Her voice ended in a whine that was classic Alice.

I looked at Edward, laughing, but found he wasn't focused on me. He was seeing her vision as she remembered it. Eyebrows raising in surprise, his breath stopped for a momen and dark eyes darted my direction. His jaw dropped.

"Edward, love, what is it?" I asked, caught between curiosity and concern.

He quickly composed his face, wiping away the look of shock, "It's nothing love. It's just…" he paused, "…Alice showed me what will happen. And honestly it's fine. It's good. I was just...surprised. And not just by you, my love." He gave a low chuckle, "We both have quite a day ahead of us, if that's anything to go by."

Alice's stern voice came through the door, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you dare tell her anything! If you want _that_ to happen, you need to shut your trap. Now!"

Laughing a little uncertainly, Edward mimed zipping his mouth shut.

"_Oooh!_ Edward, you just got middle named!" I giggled at him.

As we descended the stairs to the lower level I could hear activity as people came in, bustling below us. So far today we had only seen Alice and Carlisle. Now it appeared the entire family was congregating downstairs.

I looked at Edward, shyness overcoming me for a moment. His face mirrored my own, embarrassment shining through. I didn't know how much insight the family had into our "activities", but was certain that at least some of them had a clue. There were almost no secrets in the Cullen household. Then again, I argued with myself, I was pretty clueless about what everyone else had been up to today. All I knew was we weren't the only ones "playing".

I squeezed Edward's hand both to ask for, and lend, support. He returned the gesture smiling at me tentatively, "We have to see them sometime, love. Might as well be now."

I knew he was right, but still...

Downstairs we were greeted with a fairly normal family picture. Emmett was on the sofa playing his favorite new video game, yelling at the screen, as usual. He had loved to challenge me to these games when I was human, mostly so he could laugh at my clumsy attempts with the controller. He didn't ask me any more. I had beat him too many times, and he's not a graceful loser. Today he was playing against Jasper. Alice and Rosalie were lounging in an armchair next to the sofa as the Cullen boys discussed strategy.

"Jazz, dude, you're going down like a ten-dollar whore." Emmett's deep voice boomed through the living room.

"Dream on _Emily_." Jasper taunted back. "Anyone wanna take a bet on how many controllers Emily here trashes before I kick her ass? _Again_?"

Looking over at Emmett he sighed exasperatedly, "Seriously man, this is getting painful. And sad. I swear you suck so bad even _human_ Bella could beat you."

Yeah, strategy.

The "human Bella" comment made me laugh a little. Behind me I heard Rosalie ask Alice quietly, "Can you even _get_ a whore to go down on you for ten bucks anymore?" Edward gave an amused snort.

Esme and Carlisle were standing together by the kitchen, his arms were casually around the shoulders. They looked the very picture of a loving couple. She lifted her gaze to us as we entered the room, and met my eyes, smiling. I gave a tentative smile back, wondering if she knew. For that moment, I felt like a liar and a cheat. It stung me to the core.

Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Esme wants me to reassure you that everything's fine. She can tell you're concerned. She doesn't know details, of course, but knows the gist of what happened. She's really OK with it Bella. _Believe_ me."

Relief came over me then, and the guilt that gripped me dissipated as quickly as it had come. However, there was something in his tone that made me pause. It wasn't hesitance so much as he seemed, almost _worried_. Clarity came all too soon. Edward continued, "Bella, Esme would like to...," he paused, clearing his throat unnecessarily, "..._speak_ with me. Alone. Are you OK with that?"

For a moment I was confused. Why would I mind if Esme wanted to speak with him? And then the realization hit me. I could do nothing but stare, open-mouthed. Esme wanted to _speak_ with him.

_"It's the women's choice. They are the only ones allowed to ask" _His words from earlier came back to me. Esme wanted to be with Edward. Like _that_. To say I was stunned would be a understatement. I was shocked. Truly shocked. But, not upset. Esme had always been so loving, kind, considerate, and passionately in love with Carlisle. It hadn't occurred to me that she would participate in today's...events. But then again, I was equally passionate about Edward, and look what my day had lead to so far.

Looking up I met Edward's gaze intent upon me, and managed a smile. Reaching for him I wrapped my arms around his neck, dispensing a quick kiss. "Edward, love, if that's something you want, I really am OK with it. Will _you_ be OK? Can _you_ handle it?"

He raised an eyebrow in mocking disbelief, and I could tell he had misunderstood me. Clarifying, I said, "No, I don't mean that you can't 'handle' Esme. I meant, will you be OK leaving _me_? You won't know what happens here while you're...occupied."

Edward gave a quick amused snort, "Yes I will. Remember the annoying little creature whose underthings you're wearing?"

Of course. Edward knew everything that would happen, or at least as much as Alice did. And he was OK with it. I steeled myself internally. If he could be, so could I. He continued, looking at me intently, "And like I said, it's fine. As long as we remember what we talked about."

_"You're mine."_ His words from earlier returned to me again.

"I remember." I whispered.

Wrapping his strong arms around my shoulders, he squeezed me into a firm hug, our bodies pressed together. He lay his forehead against mine, eyes closed. Then, for a fleeting moment his body stiffened, and quickly relaxed in his practiced manner. I had learned to recognize this action -- someone had surprised him with their thoughts. He let out a very quiet moan, and pressed together as we were, I could feel him becoming aroused.

"Yes, very much." He replied quietly to whomever he was hearing. His eyes opened, and he looked over my shoulder towards Esme. I realized he had been responding to her. Surprisingly, I wasn't jealous. I loved Esme, and had no fear that she would try to take Edward from me in any important way. Edward leaned in to my mouth for a hard kiss, pulling me in even tighter before releasing me. I stepped back and gave him the most sincere grin I could muster, "Go get 'er, tiger." I whispered to him.

He struggled to restrain his laugh at my ridiculous encouragement. Edward then glanced quickly to Esme and walked out of the room. She leaned in to Carlisle whispered to him for a moment before following Edward out. Carlisle then wandered slowly upstairs towards the bedrooms and his study.

At a momentary loss for what to do, I walked over to Alice who was sitting on the arm of the oversized chair. She smiled, and put her arm around my waist, laying her head on my shoulder. We stood there, as we often had in the past, just being close. The game continued, with intervals of less tempered swearing, now that Esme and Carlisle were out of the room.

After a few minutes, Rosalie stood and followed the same route upstairs that Carlisle had. I saw a brief glance exchange between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett raised his shoulder in a miniscule shrug, and refocused on the game, cheering loudly when he killed whatever it was he was trying to kill. Or...was he racing something? I really should pay more attention. I'd been watching them play for at least ten minutes. I really should know.

Then it happened.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Although it wasn't technically possible, I swear my body temperature rose several degrees. My nipples hardened. I could feel my apex swell slightly, and a rush of warmth claim me. Unadulterated hormonal lust coursed through my body, and I became insanely horny. Horny beyond horny. This was worse than anything I had experienced as a human, despite having slept next to Edward night after night, deprived of anything but teasing embraces. It was all I could do not to stick my hand down my pants, or start rubbing myself against the furniture.

What the hell??!

I felt Alice's arms stiffen slightly around me, and a low purring sound began emanating from her. Her left hand, previously laid innocently on my hip as we stood holding each other, began moving up, and slowly encompassed my right breast, thumb grazing the hardened bud protruding somewhat obviously from it. I moaned a little in response and, overcome with need moved in to kiss her, heedless of our current audience. Before I could act, however, a shrill voice pierced the air around me.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, cut that shit out _now_!" Alice had leaped from the chair releasing her hold on me, and was screeching at Jasper. Instantly the atmosphere changed back. The insta-horny was gone. There were some lingering effects, but I was no longer debating whether it would be _too_ inappropriate to just start humping someone's leg. I remembered Jasper's talent for affecting people's physical state, and realized he was the culprit. I had never thought about what his talent made him capable of outside of calming people. This was definitely an interesting development.

Jasper looked from Alice to me with a wicked grin on his face. "_What_? Is it too much to hope for a little...show? I'm not allowed to ask, but that doesn't mean I can't..._encourage_."

He looked far too "Cheshire Cat" for my taste.

Next to him, Emmett was staring at Jasper, game controller dropped to the floor, a look of shock and amusement across his face. It was impossible not to notice the large bulge tenting his pants. Clearly the shot of 'horny' had been dealt room-wide, not just at Alice and I.

"Dude, seriously, don't _do_ that without head's up. Man, I almost _raped_ you."

At that Jasper erupted in guffaws of laughter.

Emmett looked half irritated, half amused as he continued, "It's not funny man, trust me, it woulda _hurt_!"

Alice laughed. Walking to Jasper, she kissed him rather quickly on the lips, and said "Thanks for the inspiration babe. See you later!"

With that she did her graceful dance up the stairs where Carlisle and Rosalie had gone just ten minutes before. At the top of the stairs, her trilling voice called out "Emmett? Would you like some help with your..._problem_?"

A wide grin split Emmett's face and without looking back at either of us, he leaped up the stairs with determination -- enthusiasm overriding his usual vampiric grace.

And there sat Jasper and I. Normally we had a comfortable, friendly relationship, completely at ease with each other. But suddenly awkward silence clogging the air between us. After a moment Jasper broke the quiet.

"So, you and Alice huh?"

I wasn't sure what he was asking. Or for that matter if it was even a question. My eloquent response displayed my confusion beautifully.

"Um...huh?"

He laughed, the sound breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"You and Alice. I wasn't sure before, since she wouldn't talk about it, of course. But from the way you two were just now..." his eyebrow raised suggestively as his sentence drifted off. "I know, I know, you can't talk about it. It's OK. I just wondered if she got to you too when she went in for Edward."

I choked a little, consternation clouding my tone. "You know about Edward? And Alice?"

He chuckled, sounding both amused and chagrined. "Bella, darlin', Edward spent a century walking around with a sexually repressed stick up his ass. You've turned him around, and he's finally going to play. You think Alice, of all people, isn't going to test drive him? Those two are...well, they're something else together. The mind reader and the fortune teller. Jesus, what the hell would that be like? Probably like when they play chess." He laughed at the thought.

"No," I corrected, smiling, "it took more than three minutes, and I don't think Alice told him how it would end. Although, even _I_ could have told them that."

Jasper laughed. "But you know what I mean. Alice and Edward love each other -- not in _that_ way, but they're close. It just didn't surprise me, that's all."

"And that doesn't bother you?" I asked, genuinely curious about his lack of jealousy.

He paused a moment, face growing thoughtful, "Did it bother you? I don't know the details, but I gather you were there. Seems like that would be even more troubling than just knowing about it."

I thought back to what had happened. What I had seen. Edward clutching Alice's head as she took him in her mouth, rosebud lips wrapped around his length, sliding up and down, while he stared at me with those enthralling black eyes. Edward pressing Alice against the book shelf, fingers buried deep in her as her naked breasts bobbed in time to his thrusts. Edward watching me as I buried my face into Alice...

"No, it didn't bother me." I murmured, aware of the reaction the memories stirred in me. Darts of excitement shot through my body upon recalling the day so far. A knot tightened in my stomach, and I could feel heat rush to my core. Refocusing after a moment, I looked at Jasper, noting that his eyes, like Edward's in my memory, were darker than usual. Darker than they had been a moment ago. I didn't forget he would feel the physical and emotional reactions I had to the memory. The air suddenly thickened with tension, and not a little lust.

"Tell me about it." He said in a low tone. I could feel the desire coming off of him. He hadn't thrown it in my direction as he had earlier -- for which I was grateful -- but it was rolling off him in waves. He wanted to hear about it. Badly.

"I can't." I answered quietly. The rules were the rules. You don't discuss it. Period.

"I know." He sighed. Then the grin returned, "But I bet it was hot."

It was my turn to laugh, "It was very..._different_. And yes, very hot."

Jasper continued to watch me, smiling, but the intense look in his eyes said a lot more than his smile. The easy air between us was replaced by something distinctly more animal. Jasper hummed with a sense of power known and withheld. He wanted something, but wasn't going to -- couldn't -- ask for it.

Watching the young Confederate soldier covered in scars from nearly a century of battles, I felt a new sense of excitement. He was in some ways similar to Edward. They were both tall, lean and fair. They both took situations seriously -- far more so than, say, Emmett -- and thought strategically before acting. But they were different in just as many ways.

Though both over a century old, Jasper had seen more, experienced far more, than Edward. He had been with many people in his time -- both human and vampire -- and his confidence and experience showed in his demeanor. His strength and, quite honestly, his dangerous look, excited me. I imagined for a moment having Jasper laying on top of me, kissing me roughly, touching me. The ache was back, growing from my belly, radiating throughout my body. Venom pooled in my mouth as I thought of touching him, tasting him.

"Jasper?" My voice was husky when I spoke. "Will you...will you do that again?"

His eyebrow cocked and he looked a little smug. I wanted to smack him. I wanted kiss him,_ then_ smack him.

"Do _what_ again, darlin'?"

"The thing you did with your...talent."

He chuckled. "Is that what we're calling it now? My 'talent'? Alice sometimes calls it Mr..."

"Jasper!" I cut him off sharply.

"OK, OK, but I'm an empath, not a magician, Bella. I can't just pull it out of thin air. I have to feel it myself first." He continued to watch me, dark eyes blackening further.

"But you did it before...when Alice and Emmett were here. You made it happen then, and you weren't..."

A short laugh burst from him.

"Bella..." He paused, rubbing a hand along his brow, a look of concentration marring the grin, "...beautiful, _touch-myself-thinking-of-you_ Bella. You were over there wrapped around my adorably sexy wife, and I knew there was a good chance you two had just been...close. You think the blast of pure lasciviousness you got from me was pulled out of thin air? Hell no. I spent two seconds thinking of the two of you together, and voila! Room full of horny."

I gaped at him. He touches himself?? Wait...did he say thinking of me?? OK, I am officially a deviant. Of everything he's said, all that sticks in my mind is that he touches himself.

Before I could stop them the words tumbled out, "Touch yourself?" Despite my inability to blush, I'm fairly sure that at this point my discomposure was obvious. He thought for a moment, meeting my gaze with a seriousness that made me squirm.

"What are you asking, Bella?"

Oh hell. Now what? Well, as they say, in for a penny, in for a pound. "Do you? I mean..." I paused for a moment, flustered, "...obviously you...well...never mind that. You said 'touch myself thinking of you.'" Another pause. "Do you?"

His intense gaze changed, mixing with embarrassment and amusement. Then he snorted a short laugh, sounding surprised.

"Bella, darlin', have you _looked _in a mirror lately? Seriously, like in the last decade or two? You're stunning. And not just that, but you're a goddamn amazing person. Do you really think for one moment that there's a single man in this house that doesn't get off thinking about you? Hell, I bet most of the women do too." He laughed softly then, and added in a hushed tone, "Alice does."

I was genuinely speechless. Stunned didn't even begin to cover it. Did they really? But I'm just...me. I let my mind wander quickly over a few invented mental images of the Cullen men touching themselves. Edward hadn't done that in front of me before, but I could imagine it – I had done so many times. And now I could imagine Carlisle fairly easily. Anyone who had known Emmett for all of five minutes could picture him jerking off, so that wasn't a problem. But Jasper?

I looked up at the man in front of me. The man who had killed to protect me. The man I was closest to in the world, with the exception of my husband. I tried to imagine him, hard, naked, grasping his length in his hand as he thought of me. The idea was so very..._appealing_... I couldn't help but notice that I was becoming incredibly aroused.

And suddenly it hit me. The same incredibly overwhelming burst of wanton desire washed over me. If I hadn't been sitting down, I'm fairly sure my knees would have buckled with the power of it. My eyes met Jasper's in shock. He held his hands up in a gesture of innocence.

"That's you, darlin'" He said with a half-grin. "I'm just taking what you're giving out and returning it. Well, with a little of my own added in, that is." He ducked his head a little at that, seeming shy for a moment.

I couldn't believe what I was feeling. This was worse than my wedding night. I felt like an animal in heat. I stared at Jasper, looking for...what? For him to stop? For him to _do_ something? Then I remembered. He can't ask, or touch me, until _I_ ask. But what did I want from him? Suddenly I knew. This was something Edward had never done for me before. And I wanted desperately to see it.

"Jasper?" My voice was shaking, and barely above a whisper. "Jasper, will you show me?"

"Show you what, Bella?"

"Show me how you...touch yourself?"

For the length of a single human heartbeat, Jasper paused, frozen. Then his head rolled back slightly and his eyes closed. When his gaze returned to me his eyes had a hungry look.

"Bella, I will, if you do _exactly_ what I say. Will you do that?"

My throat constricted as I tried to swallow. When it came, my voice sounded dry and weak.

"Yes."

He settled himself back on the sofa, feet on the floor, thighs slightly parted. One arm lay casually across the back of the couch. The other hung down, hand resting in his lap.

"Bella, stand up and take off your panties please, then sit back in that chair, darlin'. Get yourself settled in."

Huh? Um...wow. OK...

I stood and took them off, wondering if it was an accident that Alice had laid out a short peasant skirt for me. Tossing them onto the floor, I sat back down in the chair and looked at Jasper, reclining slightly against the back of the chair.

"Good." His voice was very deep now, with a gravelly quality to it.

"Bella, unbutton your top please."

My heart, had it been beating, would have stopped then and there. This was going to be a mutual show then? He wanted me to show him also.

Wow.

Meeting Jasper's gaze directly, I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, and without direction went a step further, removing it altogether.

"Good girl." His dark sultry voice was very quiet when he spoke.

Jasper began unbuttoning his shirt, and a moment later it joined mine on the floor.

"Now, I need you to touch yourself. Let me see how you tease your tits, little Bella. I want to see how you like it. How you do it when no-one else is around."

Oh god. Heat rushed to my core at his words.

I slowly ran my hands through my hair, then let them drift down my face, past my collar bone, and let them rest on top of my breasts, each hand slowly stroking the snowy mound in a circular motion. With each pass my hands made, I let the circle get a little smaller, until my hands were grazing the hardening nipples under the satin and lace. After a moment, I reached around behind me and carefully unclasped the bra, pulling it slowly from my body and letting it drift to the floor. I stared at Jasper in an unspoken challenge.

Jasper's breath caught for a moment. His eyes seemed huge as they watched me. He no longer met my eyes -- he was looking...elsewhere. I chuckled a little inwardly.

I saw his hand move to the top of his jeans, and in a flash the button fly was completely undone, and his hand rested unmoving inside the now-open fly. His palm lay directly over his erection.

My hands resumed the slow circling, and light teasing.

"Bella." His tone was frustrated. "Touch yourself how _you_ like to be touched. How you do when you're alone. How you would if you were thinking of me"

I groaned at this. The idea of touching myself thinking of Jasper hadn't occurred to me. But it sure as hell did now. I began to squeeze my full breasts harder, pushing them together, massaging them. Then, I did what I loved Edward to do. I pinched my nipples, carefully rolling them between thumb and forefinger, tugging every once in awhile.

Jasper let out a low growl, and pulled himself free from his jeans. At the sight of him I gasped. Jasper was...huge. None of the Cullen men seemed small, by any means, but he was huge even compared to Edward and Carlisle. I would have to ask Edward later if this was a vampire thing, or just random luck. I didn't have a lot of experience with size, but knew enough from school, medical books, and the occasional high school dirty magazine pass-around to know that from what I had seen so far, these men were...unusual.

My mouth must have hung open at the sight of him, because Jasper laughed quietly and said "Bella, if you want, I can put it in there. But I thought we were playing a different game."

I slammed my lips closed, and tore my eyes from his crotch, meeting his gaze for a moment.

"You're beautiful." I told him.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you. Only, perfect, would be more accurate."

His hand began to move slowly up, then down, his marble shaft. I watched in fascination as his fist wrapped around the length, gripping with more force than I would have expected.

"Bella, lift your skirt up and put your left leg over the arm of the chair."

Nervously, I slowly lifted my skirt up, stopping just above my apex. I was feeling very exposed and not just a little shy with this new position. But in all fairness, Jasper was just as exposed so I couldn't complain. I continued to watch him as he slowly stroked himself, fist grazing over the head as it reached the top, then working its way towards the base. His breathing was becoming more shallow, but he was still moving very slowly.

As I watched him, the sight took my breath away. He was long, lean, but well muscled, with scars running in every direction around his torso. Every bit as beautiful as Carlisle and Edward, he had a dangerous, experienced air about him that added to his sex appeal. Seeing him lay back on the couch, touching himself, so utterly exposed, roused me in a completely new way. It was so sensual, so personal, and so...intimate. It felt like we were trusting each other with something by doing this.

Jasper's voice, when it came back, was dark and oozed sexuality.

"Now do the same with your right. Spread your legs for me, darlin'. Let me see all of you. Jesus Bella, you are absolutely stunning. It's all I can do to not pin you to the ground and slam into you over and over until you scream my name so loud everyone in a five mile radius hears you. Do you understand what you're doing to me?"

A moan escaped me as Jasper spoke. The idea of being thrown to the floor and ravaged by Jasper sending shivers of pleasure down my spine, and ripples of sexual excitement throughout my body. Any self doubt I had was pushed aside at his words. He worked his fist to the base of his cock and stopped, allowing me to see it fully.

I couldn't count the thoughts that went through my head then. Visions of all the things I could do with it floated through my mind. The idea of having him in me was almost enough to make me climax then. I wanted that -- badly. But that was against the rules. I would have to live with whatever else we could do.

I lay each leg so it dangled over an arm of the chair, my most private and sensitive area was now spread open for him to see. My skirt was still bunched around my waist, so I quickly pulled it over my head. I was now completely naked, and completely vulnerable, in front of Jasper.

When Jasper spoke again it was a growl, low and commanding.

"Touch yourself Bella, and when you do, think of me. Imagine it's me touching you, using my fingers on you, my mouth on you, sliding into you until you're so full you can't take it, and you scream in pleasure."

At this thought, another wave of wanton sensuality ran through me, thickening the air. My nipples hardened further in response, and I could feel the bundle of nerves at the top of my aching slit swell infinitesimally. I gasped at the effect of Jasper's gift, and felt one of my hands move up to meet my breast while the other drifted down to ease some of the ache growing in my core.

As my fingers drifted cautiously over my wet slit, running up and down slowly, circling the nub at the top every few strokes, I heard Jasper's breathing speed up, and his voice came ragged and gravelly.

"That's it baby. Does that feel good? Are you nice and wet for me Bella?"

His words, so deliciously dirty, made my urgency greater. I needed release desperately. My hand sped up, sliding deeper in with each stroke.

"Yes..." My voice came as a quiet hiss. No more. "Oh...shit...yes!"

Jasper's fist picked up speed, matching his pace to my hand. I could see a glistening drop of moisture on the end of his cock, bobbing as his fist worked the entire length. I licked my lips at the sight of it.

"Bella...what do you want most right now? Tell me." His voice was urgent, almost desperate.

My fingers continued their motion as I answered him.

"Oh, god, Jasper. I want..." I hesitated to say it, because it couldn't happen, but then decided to just say it anyway "...oh...fuck...I want to feel you in me. I want you inside me. I want you to come in me."

Jasper's head fell back against the couch for a moment, emitting a groan while his hand kept pace with mine. Eyes closed, he said quietly, almost painfully, "Show me. Bella, show me where you want me. How you want me." As he said this, he lifted his head again, meeting my gaze with eyes that held an unfathomable depth of physical and emotional want.

And with that, I plunged two fingers deep in to my core, crying out at the contact. I continued pulsing my fingers in and out, rubbing my clit with my thumb, as my other hand pinched and rolled a nipple. My breath was coming shorter and more shallow, and I knew my release was near. My hips began bucking upwards to meet my fingers.

Jasper's fist faltered for just a moment, but he quickly recovered, stroking in time with my plunging. He was watching me with a deep intensity, head motionless, hand moving determinedly. He looked, in that moment, so strong and so vulnerable. The muscles on his arm were flexing with the motion, rippling under his alabaster skin. But his face, his face showed his soul. Pure Jasper. I wanted for him to feel every bit as good as I did, and more.

"Jasper!" I said breathlessly, desperately. "Jasper, I want to see you come. I want to see it. Now! Please!?"

And with that, Jasper gave two final strokes, letting out a sound that was part groan part growl, and streams of white liquid pulsed from the head of his shaft, landing across his belly as they fell.

"Bella! Oh fuck, Bella! Yes!" His voice was low and desperate as he came.

The sound of him calling my name as he came, combined with the sight of it all, pushed me over the edge. I came with a vengeance, muscles clamping firmly, rhythmically, around my fingers. Waves of pleasure rolled through me, satiating the need that had been building since I'd come downstairs. I continued to plunge in and out, rubbing my clit, but slowing the motions as the contractions steadied and finally came to a stop.

I let my head fall back, feeling unnecessarily breathless -- almost tired. We sat for a minute in silence, recovering. Then suddenly I remembered our earlier conversation, the one that had started this whole thing, and gave an abrupt laugh.

"So, that's what you do when you think of me?"

He laughed in response, "Well...can't say I've done exactly _that_ before. But more or less, yes." He began cleaning himself off with his shirt.

"And, you don't think it's weird? I mean...you're _married_. We all are. But you're saying that you guys think of this all the time..."

"Bella, I'm saying that we're men, and men – vampires or not – will jerk off to just about _anything_ at some point or another. You are a particularly delicious fantasy, but it doesn't mean anything more than that. Don't get weirded out about it. Men always have, and always will use any excuse to rub one out."

He grinned at me then, crooking a finger at me in a "come here" sign.

"But, this is a special day, and for this one day alone, I get to do more than just jerk off thinking of you. Seeing you was awesome, but I'd like to actually _touch_ you now, if that's OK."

I laughed at this, walking over to him. He pulled me down, so I sat straddled across him. Our most sensitive areas were touching, but for the moment we were both too spent to pay particular notice.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for me to ask?" I teased him.

He laughed, gracing me with an ear-to-ear grin. "Bella, darlin', I'm pretty sure you asking me to masturbate in front of you is considered an invitation."

Yeah, he had a point.

**********

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for your reviews!!! Please keep reviewing -- it keeps me going! Constructive feedback is always welcome.

Now's your chance! Please respond with any suggestions for upcoming chapters. We still have a few Cullen Couplings to get through. Tell me who/how/what happens!!


	6. Jasper again

**Chapter notes:**

This is the sixth chapter, in which Bella and Jasper get physical. Next up, by popular demand, Emmett!!

Twilight and the Twilight characters are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. She owns them. I just let my dirty mind make them into my own pr0n-puppets.

**********

**September 18, 2020 - 12:59 a.m.**

****Jasper POV****

"Aren't you supposed to wait for me to ask?" She grinned at me.

I had to laugh at that.

"Bella, darlin', I'm pretty sure you asking me to masturbate in front of you is considered an invitation."

I worried for a moment that my reply had been too...direct? Despite the fact that Bella had played along deliciously with my little game, I knew she was still new to all of this, and worried about pushing her too far. But the answering smile on her face let me know I needn't worry.

She was incredibly sexy. Even more so because of how little she knew it. She almost completely unaware of it, in fact. As a human she had been pretty, but her personality had been what made her most lovable. As a vampire she was stunning. Although I still, over a decade later, regretted her losing her adorable clumsiness. The whole family had lost a valuable source of humor when that changed.

But here she was, straddling me, naked as the say she was born, having just brought herself to orgasm in front of me. She was completely amazing. And I was determined to make the best of our time together. Edward, I knew, worshipped Bella. I knew, also, that they had a very close physical relationship. But I also knew that I had many decades of experience to offer Bella, and I desperately wanted to get on with it.

Placing a hand on either side of her face, I slowly leaned in for a kiss. Her eyes closed as our faces drew close, and when our lips touched the effect was electric. There had always been an undeniable chemistry between us, and now it flamed. Excitement coiled in my stomach as her lips parted for mine with a breathy sigh. My tongue sought entrance to her mouth, and she responded greedily, taking me in, and exploring on her own. Her hands reached around behind my head, clutching at my hair and she pulled me closer, trying to deepen our kiss even further. I snaked my hands around her waist, pulling her hips into mine.

"Mmmmm...Jasper", she moaned breathlessly.

Her voice carried a quiet sexiness that spurred me on, my excitement growing. I clutched at her hips, grinding her into me.

My hands drifted down her lower back, firmly gripping her ass. She was rhythmically rubbing herself against me, kissing me deeply. The occasional soft whimper would come from her luscious mouth. She sounded so incredibly sexy. Her openness with me was a huge turn-on, and the girl was not being shy right now. I could feel each noise making me harder, each motion making me want her more.

I began to kiss her neck and jaw, tasting her amazing skin up to her ear. I began to nip gently on her ear lobe. Her answering moan told me all I needed about whether she liked this. I let my right hand drift further down her ass, into the crevice between her cheeks, gently probing. My finger found the soft entrance, and I massaged it gently with a single finger, pressing in small circles, but not entering.

Bella stopped grinding on me for a moment, and pushed back against my hand very slightly, a breathless whimper escaping from her. Letting my hand drift further down, I massaged the opening to her center. She was wet, and so ready for me. God that made me even harder than before. I wanted her so badly it was painful. But I couldn't do what I really wanted to do. I have to be happy doing absolutely everything else to this fantastic woman. I slowly ran two fingers up and down her slit, reveling in the quiet whimpers and slow grinding motions the action elicited from her.

"Bella," I said low and slowly into her ear. "Bella, you're so wet for me."

"Yes," She whispered back, "you turn me on so much Jasper."

Sliding my fingers in her swollen slit, just to the first knuckle, I kept my fingers moving in time to her grinding her clit against me. I continued to whisper darkly to her. "Bella, you want this, don't you? You want me. You want me _here_." I emphasized the word as I sank two fingers deep inside her pussy, and pulling out, repeating the motion over and over.

Her responding moan was louder than before. She began pushing herself back, impaling herself on my hand, small murmurs coming from her with each penetration. Her hands clutched at my hair, and her mouth began to work down my neck, kissing gently at first, then adding in small bites as she became more aroused.

"Bella, you know what I think?" She stopped kissing my neck and brought her mouth closer to my ear, breathing heavily.

"What?"

"I think you're a dirty girl." She froze for a moment, clearly not sure how to react to this. So I continued, whispering seductively in her ear, "I think you want my cock in you, and you can't have it, and that's driving you crazy."

She whimpered against my ear, pushing back against my hand -- choosing to answer in actions rather than words.

"Ugh, I wish we could, but you can't have my cock in you." With that I slowly pulled my fingers out from her wet pussy, running them up towards her ass and back down again, moistening both of her tight hot entrances. I pulled her hips closer towards me, grinding her against my raging erection again. Bella moaned, speeding up the rocking motion against me.

"God Jasper, you feel so good." She mumbled against my neck, continuing to rub her clit hard against my shaft.

I began again to massage the entrance to her ass, encouraged by her cry of pleasure as I sank just the tip of a finger in. I began working the one finger in slowly, turning it in a slow circle while moving in and out. She continued to grind against me, biting on my neck between quiet moans. I reached my other hand around to where our bodies met, and wrapped my palm around her right breast. She moved back a little, giving me room.

I found the hard nub that she had so lovingly played with for me just a little while ago, and began to roll it gently between my thumb and forefinger as I had seen her do. She moaned louder in response, pressing her chest against my left hand while pressing her ass harder against my right.

Placing my mouth near her ear, I spoke quietly, "You like my finger in your ass don't you? Fuck Bella, you're so tight. I bet your pussy would be so fucking tight around me. Oh, so wet, so hot. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Taking me all the way in while I fingered your ass and..."

Before I could finish that sentence, she bucked hard against me. The motion caused her to move higher than her grinding had previously, and the very tip of my cock entered her slick folds. Fuck. Not good. _So good_. But not good. Bella immediately jumped back, putting distance between our untrustworthy bodies. My hands flew to her hips, stopping her from jumping off me altogether.

"Sorry," she mumbled, eyes downcast. I could read that she was feeling guilty. She could only feel guilty for one reason -- she wanted something she shouldn't.

I needed to turn that around. There would be no "guilty" here.

I reached down towards her ass with my right hand, massaging her cheek gently. Leaning in to kiss her, as if accepting her apology, I gave her a solid swat in the ass, the sound cracking through the room. She jumped in surprise, shock written across her features. At the same time, my other hand rose up to gently pinch her nipple again.

"Sorry, Bella? Are you really _sorry_? I didn't think you had anything to be _sorry_ about, but if _you _think you do..."

Her eyes half closed with lust, her mouth slightly open. She nodded at me.

"Yes, Jasper. I'm sorry."

I smacked her again, a little harder this time, giving her breast a squeeze immediately after.

"Unngg!" She moaned, breathing heavily.

"Again?" I asked, all pretense gone.

"Yes, _please_ Jasper." She breathed, barely audible.

Once again, my hand met her ass, and she cried out, in pain and pleasure, again grinding herself against me in agonized need of relief.

"Bella, love, I'm only sorry that we _can't_ do that. You feel fucking amazing. God you're so wet, and hot."

At my words, she began to kiss me again, hard this time. Demanding. Biting my lower lip as she explored my mouth with her tongue. I could her her moaning quietly, and occasionally mutter something against my lips. After a few moments I broke the kiss.

"Bella...tell me what you want." I needed to hear it.

But the look on her face told me she wasn't used to _talking_ through sex. Hmmm...I guess she and Edward hadn't gotten to that yet.

"Jasper...I want..._you_."

Oh, we'd have to work on that. That was pretty lame.

I put my mouth directly against her ear, and spoke in a low, almost menacing tone.

"Bella, you can do better than that. You want me to _fuck_ you. I know you do. You're dripping wet, and you can't stop rubbing your sweet pussy against me. You almost fucked me on _accident_, you want it so badly. Now tell me what you want!" And with that, I again thrust two fingers deep into her from behind, pulsing in and out as she rocked against me.

Then, with a moan, my sweet brave little Bella tried again. And got it so much better. Her mouth against my ear, voice dark and sultry, she began.

"Jasper, I _do_ want you to fuck me. God, I want it so badly. I want to feel your cock sliding into me. I want to feel you filling me until I can't take it anymore. I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream your name, and don't care who can hear it. I want to feel it when you come inside me. I want my pussy to smell like you. I want to be sore tomorrow and know it's because your cock did that to me."

"Jesus, Bella!" Her hot, hot, dirty little mouth just about set me off right then. Instead, I grabbed her hips, and threw her down on the couch, surprising her with my speed. I lay on top of her for a moment, kissing her roughly, before wasting no time in diving straight down to her glistening pussy. I drove my tongue in hard, not waiting for permission or instruction.

"Jasper!" Bella cried out, both in surprise and ecstasy, clutching my hair wildly as I drove my tongue into her, then ran it up her folds, to her swollen clit.

She began bucking her hips up, driving her aching core towards my face rhythmically. She was making small grunting moans as she thrust. I shoved two fingers inside her, curling them up to reach her g-spot as my tongue explored her apex. She cried out louder this time, almost yelling.

"Fuck, Jasper, oh god that feels so good!" She continued thrusting against my mouth over and over, as I licked, sucked, and ran my teeth along her clit. "Oh! Unng! Jasper, I'm...I'm..."

Her body began to curl up, her hands clutching desperately at my head, pulling me closer to her wet core. I could feel her muscles beginning to contract around my fingers. Then she cried out -- an almost feral sound -- and it was loud, passionate, and the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

"Jasper, fuck _yes_, _Jasper_!"

She screamed my name as she came -- hard. God that was beautiful. I was pretty damn sure that she hadn't cared who heard, and I was equally sure that almost everyone nearby _had _heard. Smiling to myself, I realized I liked that. A lot.

Bella was laying back on the couch, arms thrown out in utter defeat, breathing hard. I knew I should probably give her more recovery time, but I needed her so badly I just couldn't. I was worried at this point about losing control and just entering her. I would have given just about anything to do that. Anything but hurt Alice and Edward. So I didn't. Instead I crawled up her body -- stalk might be more accurate -- and straddled her shoulders. Placing myself against her lips, I asked for entrance.

A sly smile broke across her face, and she opened for me. Wide. I placed her hands around my waist, wanting her to set the depth of my thrust. She did so, pulling me into her hot, wet, beautiful mouth. Each thrust she pulled me in further. I was shocked at how far she could take me in. This was one area she had obviously practiced, a lot. She was so hot, so amazing, I couldn't help but let some of my horny mind out in words.

"Bella, you wanted me to make you scream my name? Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't care who heard you when you came so fucking hard just now. You screamed it out loud -- twice. You wanted me to fuck you? Well, I can't fuck your pussy, but I can fuck your mouth. You wanted to feel me come in you? Fuck, darlin' you _will_ feel it. Your pussy won't smell like me, but your mouth..."

My smut-talking tirade was cut short when Bella started to suck even harder on my shaft, and reached up to squeeze my balls, gently massaging them. She used the other hand to stroke the remainder of my length she couldn't take into her mouth. My words caught in my throat. A loud moan began to build, and I could feel the rumble in my chest -- the beginnings of a growl. Bella continued massaging me with her hands, sucking hard with her mouth as she took me in. I thrust harder, fucking her mouth with abandon, until I looked down and saw her amazing rose-colored lips wrapped around me, glistening with her venom. She was watching my face as she let me fuck her mouth, and the look of sheer pleasure she had undid me. I came with a roar, shooting my release into her throat as I plunged in one final time. I could feel her mouth continue to suck on me, and her throat contract as she swallowed, slowing her pace as I came down from my climax.

After a moment to recover, I crawled back down her body, and lay next to her on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms.

I kissed her deeply, then drew away, letting our foreheads rest together. Looking her in the eye I said what was in my heart.

"I love you Bella."

She sighed, a content and lovely sound.

"I love you too Jasper. You're amazing."

It wasn't necessary to talk about what we both knew. We had a special bond. A loving bond that would last forever. We didn't long to be together as a couple -- it wasn't like that. If I lost Alice, I would lose my life. Bella had the same connection with Edward. But to each other, we were something different. Something close, and loving, and wonderful. It was nice to finally be able to express that in a physical way.

Edward was a very lucky man.

As I held Bella close, letting my love for her wash over us, I thought about that, and again was grateful that Edward truly did seem to appreciate this amazing woman.

**********

**Author's Note:**

Reviews are love, love, love. If you love, please review and tell me what you liked. If you don't love, please review and tell me why (constructively, please :)


	7. Emmett

**Chapter notes:**

This is the seventh chapter, in which we learn more about Emmett.

Head's up: This chapter is very different from the others, and includes some hunting/blood references.

Twilight and the Twilight characters are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. She owns them. I just let my dirty mind make them my slaves.

**********

**September 18, 2020 - 3:06 p.m.**

**Bella**

Jasper and I sat on the couch, fully clothed now, nestled together watching a DVD. We hadn't discussed what he had done earlier in the day, but I had the feeling he was as much in need of a rest as I was. We often watched Blackadder together when no one else was around. Partly because no one else liked it as much as we did, and partly so we could shout out the lines without being too annoying.

Jasper almost always called out Baldrick's lines, while I was everyone from Queenie to Lord Percy. On the screen in front of us, Baldrick had been shot with an arrow, and was congratulating himself on the fact that the arrow was stopped by his private parts.

_"I shall call it my lucky willie!" _Jasper hollered out, quoting Baldrick. Leaning in, he gently kissed the top of my head. I smiled, hugging him tightly, a cloud of content surrounding us.

Towards the end of the episode Jasper nudged me slightly. I looked up at him in question, only to hear at that moment what he had already heard. The footsteps of someone approaching the house, probably half a mile away. The confident, agile steps traveling at faster than human speed could mean only one thing. Edward was coming. Whether he had chosen to stay away until it was safe, or had just timed his return fortuitously, I wasn't sure.

Jasper and I stayed on the couch, but pulled away from each other so we were still entwined but less...glued together. As a human I had not been a touchy-feely sort of person. As a vampire surrounded by so much love, it was hard to not embrace my family – literally. I had always been physical with Edward, of course, but now it was common place to find me snuggled up on the couch with Alice, Esme, or Jasper. Edward would not think anything of finding us like this.

Jasper's _thoughts_ were another thing. Edward had been present when...things...had happened with Carlisle and Alice, and seemed fine. When he left with Esme I was honestly OK with it, but also very much didn't want to know details. Suddenly a knot of anxiety gripped me as I realized that keeping his thoughts to himself would be an almost impossible task for Jasper. I had no idea how Edward would react to being hit with images of Jasper and I together. I reached out, gripping his arm tightly.

"Jasper...your _thoughts_..." I whispered frantically to him.

I was hit with a wave of calm.

"Don't you worry darlin'...I've got it covered. Besides, I'll just chill him out if he gets all worked up," he chuckled to himself, then glanced over at me. "But seriously Bella, Edward's a big boy, he wouldn't have signed up for this if he wasn't sure he could handle it. He just wants to know _you're_ OK."

Mollified a bit, I relaxed back into the couch and forced myself to pay attention to the screen, though at least half my focus was on the approaching footsteps.

After another minute, the back door opened, and Edward walked in. He was looking down, his face a mask of concentration. Then his expression shifted to grim bemusement.

"Aides-de-camp of U.S. Presidents?" he asked Jasper, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

Jasper laughed aloud, "Damn, you're good! I was going to go with Confederate Generals, but that's too obvious."

Edward raised a sardonic eyebrow, "Plus I'm guessing the list isn't long enough for what you needed to hide."

Cringing internally I looked at Edward, but Jasper laughed again, completely at ease. He would be able to read Edward's emotional state, and clearly wasn't worried.

"Your lady is concerned about you," he explained, "I'm trying to honor her wishes, though we all know it's a fruitless effort."

Chuckling, Edward leaned in and kissed me briefly on the lips. An odd expression crossed his face, and I saw his nostrils flare slightly as he pulled away. But the look disappeared in the blink of an eye, and he lowered himself into the arm chair next to me, sighing dramatically.

"Yes, Jasper, there's not much I wouldn't give for a bottle of brain-bleach sometimes." Then, looking to me, he asked, "Are you OK love? I don't want to be a mother hen or anything, but I can't help worrying."

I laughed a little, looking sheepishly at Jasper, then back to Edward.

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine, as you can see. Jasper and I were just watching Blackadder."

"Ah, the million-to-one lucky willie episode." He said, glancing at the screen, then at Jasper. Half covering his mouth with his hand, he lowered his voice to a stage-whisper, looking at Jasper significantly, "How appropriate."

If I could still blush I would have been fourteen shades of red then. I ducked my head, trying to hide my mortification.

"Indeed." Came Jasper's dry reply.

His look lingered on Edward in that tell-tale way that let me know he was communicating non-verbally. It used to irritate me when people spoke to Edward like that, but in the past decade I had come to cherish any form of privacy we could get.

When Edward replied to the thoughts directed at him, his voice was thick with sincerity.

"Jasper...all is well. Truly. Bella worries for me as I worry for her, but she needn't. And neither should you. After all, I could ask _you_ the same question."

Jasper's answering smile had an old-world look about it – that of a man who had experienced much and seen more.

"Edward, it's different. You two are new to this, Alice and I are not. Trust me, everything is fine with Alice and me. I _know_ how Bella feels, I just want to make sure all is well with you."

Edward gave an unexpected laugh, "Yes, Jasper, everything is fine with me." He then cocked an eyebrow at Jasper, continuing "But I'll warn you, if you make Bella smell like _that_ again anytime in the next decade, I will tear your arms off and use them to rip your privates from your body."

Jasper's eyes widened, and pressing his palms to his cheeks in mock terror he squeaked, "Noooo! Not the little Major!"

Their laugh, and my wish to die from sheer embarrassment, was interrupted by Alice's voice drifting down the stairs. She called quietly for Jasper. He extricated himself from my legs and rose from the sofa.

"On that moderately uncomfortable note, I believe my wife would like to see me."

He kissed me quickly on the forehead and left the room, giving Edward a mock salute as he exited.

Edward took Jasper's place on the sofa, and began running his fingers through my hair. I lay my legs across his lap, resting my head against his shoulder. There was a time when his shoulders felt cold and unbelievably hard to me. Now they felt...perfect. I could, and often did, spend days just resting against him. My desire to do that hadn't faded one iota in the past twelve years, and I couldn't see any way that it would in the next hundred.

I sighed contentedly and smiled at my husband. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer I deepened the kiss. His love for me, and mine for him flowed around us. It was a perfect buffer against the scent I carried on me, and the scent he had carefully washed away from himself before returning. The aroma of soap drifted from him in a clean cloud.

"Are you truly well, love?" He asked me quietly.

"Yes, I really am. Are you? I don't want to know anything, except that all is well with you...and Esme?" My voice lilted into a question at the end, mostly because I wasn't sure how to phrase the question exactly.

Edward encircled me in his arms, pulling me tightly to him.

"Yes Bella, all is well. I can't say I ever expected to learn anything new about my family after all these years, but today was very...educational. And I think so far this day has served its purpose."

We lay for awhile just being close, kissing every once in awhile. It was very calm and peaceful. I was reassured about our decision today.

Edward was running his fingers through my hair, working out a random knot when a loud crack broke the silence.

"What was that?" I asked, startled.

Edward tilted his head, resembling a retriever listening for his owner.

The sound came again, echoing through the air. This time it was followed with low voices and what sounded like a moan.

Edward's knowing smile made me slightly uncomfortable.

"What _is_ it?"

"It's nothing love. Do you want to go for a walk?" He rose, offering his hand to me to help me stand.

I glowered at him in silence, waiting for him to catch my not-so-subtle hint that after twelve years of marriage – and vampirehood – I expected to be treated as an equal, which meant _not_ protecting me from information he considered unsavory. He sighed and looked abashed for a moment.

"It's Alice, Jasper and Rosalie."

"Yes, I can hear_ that_, Edward. But what is the noise?"

"A whip."

That shut me up.

A smile played at the corner of Edward's mouth and he repeated, "Would you like to go for a walk? I'm thinking they might like some privacy."

We left the house through the back, walking past the cabin and into the woods. There was no hurry, so we barely broke human running speed as we walked hand-in-hand through the dense forest. After a few minutes we encountered a familiar scent. I tensed, concerned we might be interrupting another coupling, but relaxed when the scent hit me again.

"Emmett," I stated the obvious. "He's alone."

"Yes, and I think he might like some company."

Edward's voice was laced with concern. I wondered what he had heard in Emmett's thoughts. We found him easily, sitting on a fallen log, head in his hands. His body language needed no expert to read it. He was miserable. I approached him, laying a tentative hand on his large shoulder.

"Emm? What's up?"

He lifted his head to look at me, and attempted a grin. It came out weak and lopsided.

"Hey Bells. Nothin' doin'. Just sitting here...waiting...I guess. What are you freaky kids up to?" He looked from me to Edward and back again. "Thought you guys were off doing...whatever. Or should I say 'whomever'? "

He threw me another smile, this one more genuine, before continuing.

"Why are you all the way out here...Oh shit!" He cut himself off as some realization struck him. "You two came out here to get busy, and here I am in the way! Sorry man. Look, I'll just..."

"Emmett." Edward's voice was stern and abrupt. "Stop talking for a minute. We didn't come out here to...'_get busy'_...we came out for a walk to give the others some privacy and came across you. I didn't mean to listen Emm, but we're here to help."

Emmett sighed heavily.

"Ed, man, you can't. You know that as well as I do. I just gotta tough it out. Besides, Alice already tried. Didn't help much."

Rolling my eyes, I interrupted, "Um...helloooo...non-mind-reader here. What are you two talking about? What's the matter Emm?"

Emmett looked down, discomfiture coloring his features. His voice was muffled, and he spoke quickly, "It's just hard for me, OK? No big deal. Just have a tough time sharing. But it's all good."

For whatever reason, when the realization of what he meant finally hit, it almost knocked me over in surprise. He didn't like this day. He didn't like sharing Rosalie. My surprise said as much about me as it did about Emmett. I realized the assumptions I had made about him. I had assumed that he would like this. He was such an overtly sexual person – he had made that clear in the first year of our marriage, with his endless stories about their sexual exploits – I assumed this was a day he anxiously awaited. But I hadn't thought about jealousy.

"Emm, if it bothers you, then why do you do it? Can't you just ask Rose not to?"

He looked away, a hurt, angry expression crossing his normally cheerful features.

"Bella...It's hard to explain. I can't. And I don't want to. I want Rose to be happy. And it's not that I don't...enjoy myself...on these days. It's just. Shit, I don't know. I'm just being a big-ass baby, and I need to suck it up." Turning to Edward he mock punched him in the arm, "Eddie...Esme huh? Nice. She's...unexpected...yeah?"

The gentleman in Edward rose in indignation, while the embarrassed teenager turned to walk away, hiding his reaction. Emmett looked abashed. He was clearly having a hard time today.

"Naw, man, don't go. Sorry I said anything. Really. I was just making stupid conversation." He turned his head to me, looking from me to Edward and back again, speaking quietly, "I shouldn't have mentioned it. Sorry."

Emmett was normally the good-natured balm to any emotional situation. Today, he was hurting. I longed to help him, but wasn't sure how. He sat back down on the log, looking dejected. Edward sat on one side of him, while I sat on the other, resting my arm on his shoulder, my head against his enormous chest.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I said quietly. A moment later, "But why is it you can't just say no? I don't get it."

He sighed heavily, and I saw Edward running his hands through his hair. He was hearing Emmett think through his response, and was patiently trying not to explain for him.

"It's hard to explain Bells. It's just...she's into it. And so am I, I mean, sort of. I mean, hell yeah, I'm a guy, right? This is the sort of thing guys like me live for. Maybe not angsty emo boy over here," he nodded his head in Edward's direction, giving him a quick grin, "but for the rest of us..."

"So what are you saying? You're a guy, so you _have_ to be into it, even if you don't want to be? That's stupid."

Emmett laughed, but the normally booming sound was shallow. He was about to reply when Edward rose, walking to the edge of the clearing, cocking his head as if listening for something. After a moment, he turned and came back towards us, watching Emmett carefully. When he spoke, it was to me, though his eyes remained on Emmett.

"Bella, will you come for a quick walk with me? Emmett, we'll be back shortly.

Emmett nodded absent-mindedly.

**********

**Emmett**

I hated myself for feeling like this, and what's worse, I had no room to complain. I did just as much "playing" on these days as Rose. But still, if I were honest with myself, I would happily give it up to not have to share her. There was no way in hell I would ever tell her that though. I had my pride – and I really did want her to be happy.

Bella returned to the clearing, finding me in pretty much the exact position I had been in when they left. I still felt like shit.

Sitting next to me, she put her head on my shoulder. She really was sweet girl. I had a special place in my heart for Bella. A quick memory tore across my mind: Edward and I talking about Bella after he realized he was in love with her. I had called her "uninteresting."

What was I thinking?

"Honestly, I can't really see the draw," I had told Edward.

I could be so retarded sometimes.

Since then I had learned that Bella was fantastically strong-willed, smart, determined, and fiercely loyal. She was also hellishly funny, though usually not on purpose. She had a lot of the same qualities as Rose, but neither of them would ever want to hear that. She was just less...prickly...than Rose. But Rose had her reasons – good ones – for how she was. And her heart was solid gold underneath that veneer of bitch.

Wrapping my arm around Bella, I gave her a gentle squeeze. "Thanks for being here. Sorry I'm being such a pussy." It wasn't until I spoke to her that I realized Edward wasn't around. I couldn't help myself, grinning a little I asked, "Speaking of pussies, where's Edward?"

She snorted, "He's gone back to the cabin for awhile. Something Alice told him, I guess. He didn't give me details...well...except for one."

"Which was?"

Her shoulder rose and fell in a small shrug. "I'm supposed to take you hunting."

"Why? We just went a few days ago. Is this some sort of bonding thing? Can't you just arm-wrestle me or something, you know, since I can actually beat you now?"

Bella laughed. "God Emmett, are you _still_ not over that?"

Her laughter was a balm – I needed something that wasn't this..._angst_ around me right now.

She continued, "No, Alice said I needed to take you hunting. Edward was really vague about anything other than that. He just said it would help you, and I should go along with it. Actually he said I should 'go along with everything'. Whatever that means."

"Just don't bet against the pixie, huh?"

"Nope." She looked up at me, grinning. "But I'll bet against you, _Emma_. A hundred bucks. First to get a grizzly."

Before I could even agree, she was up like a shot, running through the woods near the house, calling out behind her, "You gonna let a _girl_ beat you Emm?"

Oh no she didn't! Freakin' hell. She was going to race me to a bear. OK, that _might_ actually make me feel better!

I chased after her through mile after mile of forest, heading towards bear country. She was fast. Not as fast as Edward or Jasper, but she was an even match for me, _and_ she had a head start. I pushed myself to catch her, but she was always just ahead of me. Every once in awhile I heard a chuckle drift back to me. It spurred me on to keep up with her. I couldn't let the girl beat me. Shit, that would be the end of my ego for another decade. I really _wasn't_ over the arm-wrestling thing yet.

Suddenly the movement ahead of me stopped. I came to an abrupt halt also, only just able to make her out between the trees about a hundred yards ahead. She was crouched low, head cocked slightly to the side, listening. Sniffing, I caught the same scent that had stopped her.

Grizzly.

She had sniffed it out first, true, but it wasn't _dead_ yet. The game wasn't over. I needed to think fast. Moving as quietly as I could, I circled around Bella. She was focused on finding the bear, so I was pretty sure she hadn't seen me move. Racing around, I kept the bear's position by its scent. I had to get on the other side of it – fast.

Only a few seconds passed when I spotted Bella – and the bear between us – near a cluster of evergreens. She was low, keeping herself hidden from her prey by the underbrush. I had seen Bella hunt many times in the past years, and she was beautiful when she did. True, we all had a sort of grace about us – it was part of the whole "bloodsucker" thing – but she was particularly beautiful. So small and sinewy, but strong. And damned if the girl wasn't accurate as hell. But there was just something insanely sexy about the way her dark hair made her white skin glow, contrasting even more against her eyes, black from the hunt.

Pulling myself out of my distraction, I realized almost too late that I needed to keep my head in the game. Having seen her hunt often, I knew Bella had a "tell" for when she was about to strike. The fingers of her right hand would twitch just before she lunged. Looking down, I saw her hand contract once.

Shit! I needed to get in there.

I flew forward, heading for the bear. At that moment, Bella launched herself in the air, a graceful missile bringing quick death. I lunged, using all my strength to cover the distance I needed. She was closer, but I could cover more ground in one leap. Mid-air I realized we were going to hit it at the same time.

I was not willing to go for a tie. I wanted to _win_.

Reaching my arm out just before hitting the bear, I slammed into Bella's shoulder, driving us both off-course. We crashed to the ground, missing the prey completely. I heard Bella's surprised exclamation, as well as some very unladylike language.

Edward would be pissed if he heard about this, but screw it. The girl threw down the gauntlet first, and unlike Edward, I knew she could take it. She was actually pretty damn tough.

Rising from the ground, I saw the blur of movement just before she hit me, colliding with my side knocking me down again. Normally she was too small to knock me over, but the element of surprise was hers this time. Her recovery was also faster, and in another blur she was up, flying at the bear before I had time to react. Our attack had been so quick I don't think the bear even knew it was in danger yet.

However, I was about to lose the bet, and I wasn't having that shit. Not today.

Driving forward just as Bella's hands met the bear, I grabbed at her, trying to pull her off. My hand slipped from her thigh just as she sank her teeth into its flesh. The massive beast reared its head, crying out – most likely from surprise at being attacked by something a fifth of its size. It hadn't realized it was dying yet.

I kept my grip on Bella, but had stopped trying to pull her off. She had won.

_Dammit!_

She continued to cling to the bear as it fell to the ground in a motion that always seemed incongruously graceful for such a large creature. Her throat worked as she drank from it, the sight and smell making me thirsty.

Great, now I was pissed, humiliated _and_ thirsty.

After a moment Bella pulled away, looking at me. Her eyes were still black, mouth curled in a feral snarl. I could see her struggle, trying to calm the predator inside. She motioned at the bear's neck, inviting me to share. I was surprised – and impressed. We are, by nature, possessive animals. We let go of our "human" side during the hunt. As a result, sharing a kill is rare, even between mates. Her strength and self-possession were still a surprise, even after all these years.

I leaned in to drain the rest of the bear, sinking my teeth where Bella's had been. Its blood was rich, warm, and delicious. But this bear had a flavor I'd never tasted before. It tasted _fantastic_. If I were to put a human-food description to it, it would be a fruity flavor. Like the smell of certain berries. Woodsy, but fresh, and slightly sweet. It took me a moment to place it.

It was Bella. Her venom. _Damn_ it tasted good.

I heard a low growl erupt beside me, and looked up to see that Bella, though valiantly trying to share this with me, had ultimately lost her battle with the predator inside. She wanted her kill back. But it was mine now, and I was no more capable of giving it up than she was of watching me take it. I kept hold of the bear, continuing to drink, though there wasn't much left.

Bella lunged, determined to take what was hers, grappling with me, snarling. Her tackle unbalanced me enough that I detached from the bear, landing on the ground with a thud, a trickle of blood running down my neck. Reattaching herself to the animal only to find it drained and useless, Bella gave a rumble of discontent, throwing its head to the forest floor in disgust. Her eyes turned to me, accusingly.

I just stared in absolute awe. The pissed off, possessive, blood-spattered animalistic Bella growling at me was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Her dark hair was wild, blowing in the breeze. She stood, crouching slightly, the lean muscles in her arms defined and tense. Her eyes are pitch black, and wide. She wore a short cotton skirt and a button-up shirt that was stained from our wrestling, and missing the top button. A large streak of blood was smeared across her right breast.

Our eyes met for just a moment before her gaze drifted, following the trail of blood from my mouth, down my neck. I lay on the ground like a complete idiot, watching her. With shocking speed she flew at me, her body slamming into mine, cratering the earth beneath me.

I felt her tongue lave my neck, following the trail of blood upwards until she reached the corner of my mouth. Here, she stopped, and I could see she was again fighting to gain control of herself. I realized then that I didn't _want_ her to get control of herself. Nope, I liked this Bella. A lot. The electricity that shot through me as her tongue ran over my flesh was unbelievable. My entire body tensed as she touched me, and I grew rock hard. In a flash I had a hand on either side of her face, crashing my mouth to hers in a fierce kiss. Pulling her on top of me, her body felt tiny, but solid, on mine.

Her legs straddled my waist, and she returned my kiss with a brutality that both surprised and excited me. I had never seen hunting Bella like this – but then again, she was always with Edward. Wondering if _he_ had seen this Bella, I hoped for his sake he had. She was awesome!

My lips parted as we kissed, her tongue exploring me uninhibitedly – licking, teasing, and occasionally biting me. I could taste the blood on her still, and it brought the urgency of our kiss to near frenzy. While I gave back in good measure, I still needed this dynamic to change a little. She had bested me in the race, had killed the grizzly first, and – let's face it – I wasn't over the arm-wrestling thing. I needed to man-up a little.

Rising from the ground, I pulled her towards me, but before I could do what I wanted to her, I had to check.

"Bella? Is this OK?"

A grin broke over her face, then in the blink of an eye, she sprang at me again, hurtling herself through the air. Her body crashed in to mine, but this time I was prepared. Catching her, I held her off the ground, holding her to me as her legs wrapped around my waist.

Spotting a huge evergreen off to one side of us, I carried her towards it. Our bodies smashed together as her back reached the huge trunk. Wedging myself between her legs, I could feel the heat and desire rolling off her body. I was intoxicated by the taste of the blood, the taste of Bella, and the smell...oh lord the smell. She was an amazing combination of freesia, berries, and lust. The woman smelled like _lust_.

As I kissed her, my hands roamed over her body. She was wedged between me and the tree, my pelvis pressed hard against hers. I let my hands wander up to her tits, squeezing gently, then more firmly as she squirmed beneath me. Jesus she had fantastic tits. Round, firm, but soft. They filled my hand perfectly. Her sharp in take of breath and answering moan spurred me on.

Without breaking our kiss, Bella began to unbutton her shirt. I was tempted to tear the damn thing off, but remembered I had to return her to the house at some point, and may want to bring her back clothed. Once she was finished unbuttoning, I wasted no time in pulling the material from her. She was wearing a purple bra. It was nice and all, but...

"Take it off." My tone was commanding, and I could tell by the tiny groan that escaped her, she liked it. She removed the item, throwing it to the ground near her shirt.

She was fucking glorious. Milky white with rosebud colored nipples, rock hard and pert. Leaning down, I took one in my mouth, rolling my tongue over it in a circular motion. Bella began to moan, clutching the back of my head, fingers entwined in my hair. Her hips bucked at the contact, rubbing against me seeking relief.

I switched sides, licking, then nipping at the other breast as she continued to rub against me. Her moans were getting louder, and if possible, even sexier, by the minute. Then her hand came down between us, and she began stroking my length through my jeans, teasing me. It was my turn to groan.

My mouth returned to hers, tasting the shocking combination still present on her. Our tongues met, exploring each other frantically. Suddenly she broke away, gasping for breath.

Leaning her head to my ear, she spoke huskily, "Emmett..."

"What do you need, baby?"

I could barely make out her reply, it came in a stream of consciousness.

"Jesus, Emmett, you feel so good. I need...shit. I can't...The blood. Oh God. So good. I just feel like I need to...fuck. I need you to _fuck_ me."

My eyes rolled back in my head for a second as I took in her words. This woman..._damn_ this woman. She was too much. She was asking the one thing I couldn't give her, and she knew it. I needed to be the one to say no. Fuck. I didn't _want _to say no.

I decided on another course of action. Plan B. I would make her ask for something else. Preferably beg.

"The branch above your head, grab it," I growled out.

She paused for only a moment before doing as I asked. Stepping back, I removed the belt from my jeans, using it to secure her hands to the branch. She seemed surprised at first, but didn't argue with me. We both knew that she could break the belt in an instant if she wanted to. She was playing along.

"Good girl."

I could smell her arousal, the scent driving me to almost to distraction. Taking another step back, I surveyed my handy work. Bella was naked from the waist up, arms raised above her head clinging to the branch. Her eyes were wild and pitch black, her mouth cherry red from our kisses. She was breathing heavier than usual, and her thighs were pressed tightly together. She was ready. God, she was so ready.

"Spread your legs."

A low whimper escaped Bella as she did what I said, spreading her legs a few feet apart. Walking to her, I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her slowly, deeply. She whimpered again into my mouth. Leaving her mouth, I trailed kisses down her cheek, across her jaw, and up to her ear. Working my way down her neck, slowly, I began to run a hand up the inside of her thigh, massaging gently as I went. My hand working its way up, my mouth working its way down.

"Emmett..." her voice broke through, a low whine. "I want to touch you."

"Not yet baby. You will. But not yet."

With that, I lowered my mouth around her protruding nipple, sucking harder than I had earlier. She groaned and arched her back, pressing herself closer to me. My mouth worked her nipple as my hand continued its painfully slow trek upward. Finally reaching her apex, I let my fingers gently, teasingly run up her slit and back down.

Her need was apparent. She was very wet, and so hot. I wanted nothing more than to strip naked and just take her, but I couldn't. So I contented myself with Plan B. As she thrust herself toward my hand, demanding more attention than my fingers were giving her, I pulled away, removing both my mouth and my fingers from her.

"Emmett?" she panted.

"Tell me what you want, Bella." I spoke quietly, carefully.

She hesitated, looking momentarily confused. "I want you."

"Not good enough, Bella," I growled. "I need you to be more specific."

Lowering myself onto my knees in front of her, I slowly lifted the skirt, exposing her beautiful thighs inch by inch. When the skirt was pulled all the way up, I allowed myself to look at her sex. She was stunning. So perfect, and so ready. I could see her swollen clit protruding slightly, aching for attention. There was very little I wanted more than to give it the attention it deserved. But I was operating on Plan B. I had to be patient.

"Emmett...Please touch me."

I chuckled.

"Bella, really? You can do so much better."

Beginning at her knee, I slowly trailed kisses up the inside of one leg, stopping just a few inches shy of her center. Bella groaned and pushed herself towards me again.

"Emmett, _please_?!"

"Please _what_, Bella?"

I could see her taking a deep breath, steeling herself to say what she knew I wanted to hear.

"Please fuck me with your mouth. Lick me until I come. I want your tongue on me, your fingers in me. I want to come on you Emmett."

That was it. All I needed to hear. I leaned in and ran my tongue slowly, carefully up her cleft, making sure to linger just a little longer on her clit before going back down again. Her legs spread a little further, inviting me in. Making my way to her entrance, I plunged my tongue deep into her, relishing the sound as she cried out.

"Aaah...fuck! Yes, God yes!"

My tongue entered her repeatedly, savoring the taste. She was so much of everything. I wanted to possess her in every way. Returning my tongue to her clit, I slowly slid two fingers inside her, driving them in and out as my tongue worked her nub. Bella began writhing and moaning, crying out unintelligible encouragement as I sped up my motions.

After a few moments, Bella cried out loudly, "Oh fuck, Emmett, I'm coming. Oh God, yes! Oh...Mmmmm...so good..."

Without giving her a moment to recover, I stood and swiftly pulled down my jeans, drawing out my aching cock. Her eyes widened as she looked at me, taking in the sight. I chuckled to myself seeing her expression. Women loved that. Even as a human, I had been...exceptional. But there was definitely a certain _enhancement_ made during transformation.

I stood placing myself between Bella's legs. A momentary look of panic crossed her face as she misunderstood my intentions.

"Don't worry Bells, I know the rules," I told her quietly.

Nestling my length between her thighs, so it rubbed up against her wet slit, I closed her legs around me, pressing them together hard. It almost felt like l was inside her. Almost. It was enough for now. It would have to be.

I began thrusting in and out. She pushed herself against me, helping create the friction I so desperately needed. With each thrust I could feel my release building. As our bodies collided with each thrust, her breasts would quiver deliciously, the sight driving me right to the edge.

"Come on me Emmett. _Please?_ I want to feel you come on me."

Oh God. She sent me right over the edge. With a loud groan, and a final thrust, and pulled away from her, pumping my length with my fist as I came in spurts, covering her belly, and mound. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through me, ecstasy after the long buildup and tension.

For a few moments, or possibly several minutes, I stood in front of Bella, panting as my body recovered from my climax. After awhile she chuckled.

"Um...Emmett, OK, you won this round. Can I get down now?"

Looking up at her, I was struck by the sight in front of me. She was naked, wild, tied to a tree, and covered in my essence. She had trusted me with this, had trusted me enough to not question what I needed, and just do it. My heart swelled at that.

"Bella..." My voice husky with emotion, I closed the gap between us, kissing her. My hands reached up to unhook the belt from the branch, and I took her hands in mine, lowering them to her sides. They didn't stay there though – almost instantly they snaked up around my neck, hugging me tightly. Her hands wound through my hair, pulling me closer to her.

We kissed tenderly, until I realized that we were both pretty messy. Laughing, I pulled away and began to gather her clothes. I handed them to her, suggesting we walk to a small lake nearby to wash before returning.

Walking hand-in-hand towards the lake, there was no need to talk. The companionable silence was all we needed. Though I still had an ache in my heart over Rose, I was very content at the moment. It was rare to be so sated in so many ways.

I looked at Bella for a moment as we meandered at a human pace towards the water, and realized that although Rose was my heart and my soul, Bella was a part of me I never wanted to be without. She was family. She was my friend. We shared so much. I knew I would do anything for her.

**********

**Bonus: Chapter Eight Preview**

"_Bella_?" Rose hissed angrily. "_Bella_?! Are you fucking _kidding_ me?"

"Rose, baby..." Emmett's pleading tone was interrupted by a loud crack as her hand met his face, slapping him – hard.

Emmett's normally good-natured expression clouded in anger as he stared at his wife. Her eyes flashed at him, challenging. We all knew she had pushed the envelope with the slap, and he would no longer simply beg for forgiveness as he usually did. That left yelling. Everyone steeled themselves for the shouting match that would certainly follow. We had seen countless of them in decades past, and knew it would be very loud, though probably very short. Then they would have make up sex for days.

But instead Emmett simply turned on his heel, and walked out of the room in utter silence.

Rosalie gaped after him, confusion, anger, and hurt warring for dominance on her beautiful face. Then she turned to face Bella.

**Author's Note:**

THANK YOU for the amazing reviews! Seriously, I can't say it enough. It truly motivates me to write more.


	8. Edward

**Chapter notes:**

[Hides head in shame]

Sorry! I know it's been a LONG time. I'm so, so sorry. Life got in the way. Anyway...

This is the eighth chapter, in which we have more lemons, and some drama.

Note: I just wanted to clarify one thing. The vampires are not hot (temperature-wise) to humans, but per canon, they do feel warm to _each other_, just as us lowly humans feel warm to each other. Hence the "so hot" references.

Twilight and the Twilight characters are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. She owns them. I just take 'em out into the woods and make 'em "hunt". Oh wait, she did that too. Well, her "hunting" doesn't need air quotes like mine does. ;)

**********

**September 18, 2020 - 6:14 p.m.**

**Bella**

"Cannonball!" Emmett yelled, a second before the water around me exploded in a myriad of crystalline drops.

Laughing, I used all my strength to push his head under water. Massive arms reached up from below the surface and grabbed my sides, tickling me until I let go, giggling helplessly. Bursting through the surface, Emmett released a huge gust of air, spraying me again, head shaking.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...Now you've asked for it," he threatened, pulling me in for a huge Emmett-style bear hug, grinning. I laughed, happy his mood had changed so much for the better.

Wrapping his arms around me, Emmett's mouth closed in on my neck sucking gently before emitting a low growl, the sound igniting a spark through my abdomen. An answering rumble began in my chest, arms snaking around his neck. He was just so huge, so very different from Edward's lean grace.

Heat surged through me as his lips met my neck, throat, chin, and lips. Almost as if they had a mind of their own, my hips pushed forward, grinding me into Emmett. Our lips crashed together, the mood changing instantly from fun to frantic. As I continued rubbing against him, the friction both delicious and frustrating, his hands roamed over my body, grabbing a breast with one hand, my ass with the other.

Our tongues fought to dominate each other's mouths, the need to get just that little bit closer spurring us on. Emmett's large hand squeezed and kneaded my breast, finger tips fluttering over my hardened nipple every few seconds. The sensation was amazing, sending shock waves of pleasure through me. I moaned -- loudly -- and felt him chuckle in response, the low sound vibrating his chest.

Emmett began to mumble, breathlessly, into my mouth. I couldn't understand everything he was saying, but caught a few bits.

_"Fuck, Bella."_

_"God damn, so hot. So fucking hot."_

_"Want to be inside you. Want to fuck you."_

If I had learned one thing about myself today, it was that words had a powerful impact on me. I almost came undone hearing him. I wanted him in me too -- the limitation had seemed so minor when Edward told me of the rules, but the last few hours had shown me what a trial it really was to not be able to connect that way.

The hand on my ass shifted slightly under the water, and I could feel his fingers snake their way into the crevice. A single finger stroked slow circles around the tight bud, putting just enough pressure to make me moan in pleasure. The tip of his finger slipped slowly in, moving in and out in time to my grinding, the water around us creating an amazing slick sensation.

Suddenly he turned me around, so my back was against to his belly, his erection pressed between my ass cheeks. His mouth rested against my ear. I could feel his breath on me and shivered in anticipation of what he was going to do -- or say.

"Bella," his voice was low and sensual. "I want to fuck you here," he indicated where he meant with a grind of his hips against my ass, the fingers of his right hand snaking their way around to begin slowly rubbing my clit in small circles. His left hand snaked up to cup my breast, his thumb and forefinger gently squeezing the hardened nipple, rolling it back and forth.

I groaned in response, pressing myself back against him. The surge of desire I felt caused my throat to constrict, so when I spoke my voice had a catch in it.

"Why...don't you? That's...OK...isn't it?"

Emmett let out a low moan. "God Bella, you're..._fuck_...I wish we could. But...I'd hurt you. Believe me, I would if we could. We need...stuff. You know, lube, to start with."

He continued slowly thrusting between in the crevice between my ass cheeks. I pressed back, trying to create as much friction as I could. His hands kept going on my clit and breast, driving me to a near frenzy within a few minutes. His thrusting sped up in time with his hands, and I arched my back in response -- both trying to get my ass closer to him, and give his hands better access. His mouth was working on my neck; Nibbling, kissing, and alternately muttering some very dirty things.

"Emmett, God that feels so good. Keep going."

I couldn't help the breathless "..._fuck_..." that came from me a few moments later.

Emmett's motions sped up even more, and I could tell he was getting close. So was I. Suddenly his mouth was on my ear. He bit down gently, eliciting a loud moan from me.

"Bella, I'm going to come in your ass."

At that point he could have told me he was going to cut my legs off and ship them to New Zealand and I wouldn't have said anything other than "yes please!"

His hands sped up just a fraction more, and his fingers changed pattern just a fraction, and it sent me completely over the edge. Almost involuntarily I cried out.

"Oh shit, I'm coming Emmett! Oh fuck! Yes!"

Emmett let me ride out my orgasm for a minute, continuing his movement behind me, then suddenly let out a grunt, and pulled away from me slightly. I felt his hands gently pull my ass cheeks apart, and the head of his cock press into the tight hole. He pressed in just enough to get the very tip in, but not enough to hurt. I could feel his fist work himself for one stroke then two, then the sensation of him pulsing in me, as he came in my ass.

I couldn't believe how good that felt. Edward and I had tried anal before, but always full penetration. This was all the good without the pain. I loved the feel of him coming in me. I would definitely be doing that with Edward!

Once we had both stilled, I turned around and kissed Emmett deeply. I knew this was it for us for at least another ten years and wanted to show him the love I could while I had the chance. I hugged him close to me, and let my mouth show, rather than say, what I was feeling. He returned the kiss, holding me tightly response.

A few minutes later Emmett was back under water, completing the ablutions that had been interrupted. Rising out of the water he threw his head back ejecting a stream of water from his mouth into the air, imitating a whale spout. It arced gracefully through the air, landing -- rather less gracefully -- on my head.

"What the...? Emmett, you _spat_ on me."

He grinned. "Accident. Sorry."

I didn't have the heart to be truly grumpy, and suppressed my own smile, glowering at him. "Vampires don't do 'accidents', Emmett. You _spat_. On me."

The grin didn't leave his face. "But I'm cute, and you _love_ me." He batted his eyelashes and dimpled his cheeks adorably. "Forgiven?"

I grunted. "You're lucky you're so cute, you freaky hemophile."

"_Hemophile_? Did you just make that up?"

"Nope," I lied.

He chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Huh. Never heard it before. I'll have to use that sometime." His mouth turned up in a crooked smile. "People might think I'm smart if I use words like that."

"Doubt it." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "Apparently I like 'em cute but dumb. I guess today _has_ taught me something."

"Nah, baby, you like 'em _big_ and dumb." His eyebrows waggled suggestively, hands motioning towards his groin.

I groaned, laughing. "Man, I hope I didn't catch a case of stupid from you Emmett."

He chuckled quietly and picked me up, carrying me out of the water, ignoring my squeal of protest.

After a quick stop at our respective cabins to change clothes, we walked hand in hand toward the house, chatting companionably.

"How many of these days have you and Rose been a part of?"

"Well, for the first couple of decades we were a little...busy...and didn't really think about being part of it. So, this is our--" he paused, counting in his head, "--fifth time."

"Do you ever wonder what everyone else has been up to?"

"Of course. I _always_ wonder what Rose is doing. And this time I'm pretty damn curious about Edward. I was curious about you until...well, until you took me 'hunting'." He chuckled, the sound resonating calm in me.

"It was different with you, you know," I said quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You and I are different together. Different from how I am with Edward, or with...anyone else. I love Edward with everything I have, that'll never change. But it's nice to know that I can hang out with you and it's just...simple. You're easy. You're fun to be around, and I love that. I can act like a stupid teenager and know that it makes you happy. I _need_ that sometimes."

I paused a moment, then realized maybe I should clarify.

"It doesn't make me love Edward any less. I mean, it's not about what we did today, because it's just as true every other day too." I sighed, hating that I couldn't find the words for exactly what I meant. "I just wanted you to know that I love having you in my life. You know? You and I have something together I don't get anywhere else. I need that. I hope you do too."

I gave his hand a squeeze, trying to push some of the love I felt at him. He returned the gesture, smiling down at me.

"Yeah, I think the exact same thing. But I just suck at finding the words to say it." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Thanks Bella."

Smiling, we continued to make our way through the woods. As we drew closer to home I could feel Emmett tense a little. His grip on my hand loosened, and I could tell he was uncomfortable with the contact so close to the house. I let go of his hand, patting his arm in reassurance that I understood.

"Emm? I won't say a thing to Rose. You know that, right?"

He sighed. "I know, Bella. It's just that...it's hard. It's really fucked up is what it is. I don't want to share Rose, but it's not like I can tell her that. I mean, I loved being with you, and it's not like I'm sitting around abstaining on principle, you know? So I can't really say anything to her because I'm just as bad. On top of that, Rose isn't going to like it if she finds out that we...did stuff. She loves you, but she's always had a..._thing_...about you."

I laughed. "A _thing_? You mean that part of her that resents the hell out of me?"

"Yeah," came his dry reply, "that."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"'Abstaining' is a pretty big word."

He rolled his eyes at me, sighing, "Zip it, Bella."

I mimed zipping my mouth shut as we walked in the back door of the house.

Again, I found myself smack in the middle of a completely normal Cullen family moment, on a less-than-normal day. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were lounging haphazardly in the living room, watching our worn-out copy of Zoolander. Edward was treating Alice and Jasper to his version of "Blue Steel" as Alice giggled loudly.

Esme and Rosalie were in the kitchen baking, while Carlisle watched from the safety of the breakfast nook. He had a vague look of distaste on his face as Esme pulled piping hot muffins out of the oven, plating them without need of an oven mitt.

"Baking?" Emmett asked, peeking his head around the corner of the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie!!" Rosalie squealed, and ran over to Emmett, throwing her arms around him in welcome. She stood back after a moment, eyeing his clothing. "Get cleaned up for me did you?" she asked, eyebrow arched.

"I went hunting. Got kinda messy." His eyes shifted quickly from Rosalie to the muffins. "Why are you _baking_?"

Laughing to myself at Emmett's less than subtle subject change, I left them and walked to the living room before I could catch Rosalie's reply. As I entered, Edward looked up at me, his face breaking out into the most beautiful smile. My heart would have skipped a beat had I still been human. Maybe several. He never failed to dazzle me.

I moved to the sofa, plopping myself unceremoniously in his lap. Draping a single arm around his shoulders, I smiled, then pulled him in for a kiss. As our lips met, my body's response was immediate. Though I wasn't exactly needing sex, a warmth spread through me as it always did when I kissed Edward. As much as I had enjoyed my day and had my horizons well and truly broadened, I could honestly say that no-one could get the response from me Edward could.

Opening my mouth, I invited him to deepen the kiss, and felt -- rather than heard -- the low rumble in his chest as his tongue snaked out to trace the edge of my lower lip. Edward knew how much his feral sounds turned me on. My hands clutched at the back of his head, grasping his hair firmly, and my tongue joined his.

We continued kissing, just enjoying the moment, until Carlisle came into the room and cleared his throat. Reluctantly I broke away, looking up. Once we had all focused on him, he spoke.

"Esme and I are going hunting. Would anyone care to join us?"

Then I did it. I did the most stupid thing I could have done. I opened my big mouth.

"No thanks, I just went."

**Edward**

Carlisle had just interrupted the most perfect kiss--every kiss with Bella was perfect--to ask if we wanted to hunt. I briefly considered it, but dismissed the thought as I really didn't need to, and Bella had just gone with Emmett. Though, I wasn't sure how much actual _hunting_ had been done.

My answer to Carlisle was interrupted by Bella.

_"No thanks, I just went."_

Oh shit. Rosalie hadn't realized Emmett and Bella came in together for a reason. She had known Emmett had gone hunting, but didn't know he had company. And today, there was pretty much only one reason for company.

The maelstrom of Rosalie's thoughts tore through me. A loud crash came from the kitchen. It sounded distinctly like a cake pan dropping on the marble countertop.

I looked up just in time to see Rosalie storm into the living room, Emmett following closely behind her.

"_Bella_?" Rosalie hissed angrily, turning to face Emmett. "_Bella_?! Are you fucking _kidding_ me?"

"Rose, baby..." his pleading tone was interrupted by a loud crack as her hand met his face, slapping him – hard.

Emmett's normally good-natured expression clouded in anger as he stared at his wife. Her eyes flashed at him, challenging. We all knew she had pushed the envelope with the slap, and he would no longer simply beg for forgiveness as he usually did. That left yelling. Everyone steeled themselves for the shouting match that would certainly follow. We had seen countless of them in decades past, and knew it would be very loud, though probably very short. Then they would have make up sex for days.

But instead, Emmett simply turned on his heel, and walked out of the room in silence.

Rosalie gaped after him, confusion, anger, and hurt warring for dominance on her beautiful face. Then she turned to face Bella. I can honestly say I have never, in over eighty years, seen that that combination of emotions in Rosalie's mind. It was a fascinating combination. There was anger, shock, guilt, pride, and jealousy -- and regret. Yes, a large dose of regret was thrown in. She knew, beyond a doubt, that she had gone too far. But this was Rosalie, and Rosalie with wounded pride was a very frightening animal indeed.

My Bella stood facing her, hands on hips, giving Rosalie the opportunity to speak first. Rose's mouth fell open as if she were going to begin, but no words came. Her jaw snapped shut.

Bella's voice came out hard, but quiet. She was not giving an inch.

"Damn it, Rosalie! You have absolutely no right to make him feel like that. _None_. Emmett loves you beyond anything you deserve, and you have the nerve to treat him like _that_? Let me tell you something -- the man is dying on the inside over what's happened today. Over having to share you. Did he sit at home alone? No. But he's only in it because you are. You're off doing whatever the hell you want, not giving a crap about whether he wants to be a part of it, then you slap him -- _slap him!_ -- for something you don't even know for sure happened between us."

She sighed loudly, running a hand through her hair in frustration. Rosalie stared at Bella, arms crossed over her chest. The anger was dissipating from her visage while her mind was running over what Bella had said. Her memory was stuck in a loop on two things: "_He's only in it because you are._" and "_Then you slap him._"

When Rosalie didn't respond, Bella continued, her voice quiet as she grew thoughtful, "Rose? Why me? Why would you care so much if it was _me_?"

We all knew what she was saying. She couldn't tell Rose it _was_ her, nor could she point out that Emmett had no doubt been with the other women in the family too, but she genuinely wanted to know why Rosalie hadn't reacted like this until she became involved.

I knew the answer, but I wasn't about to help Rose out of this one. She needed to be the one to say it.

"I...it doesn't matter, Bella. It doesn't..." she paused, at a loss for words. Her right hand scrubbed awkwardly at her face in a very human gesture of discomfort. "I...Bella, you know how it's been with us. I know things got better, but I just didn't like...I couldn't take...you and Emmett, when Edward wouldn't..." Sighing deeply, she braved on, "I've never been able to get him to..." she waved an arm vaguely in my direction, "...go along with it."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise as she realized what Rosalie was saying. She glanced at me quickly, then returned her gaze to Rose.

Rosalie's tone turned sullen as she continued, "But Emmett's quite happy to run off with you at the first chance, and--"

"Not the first chance, Rose," Bella interrupted her. "He didn't want anyone but you. He _doesn't_ want anyone but you. And quite honestly, I'm done playing marriage counselor for you two, and I'm done trying to avoid breaking the rules around talking about this. I'm going to take my husband and show him the love he deserves. I suggest you do the same with yours."

With that she turned to me, offering her hand. I took it without hesitation. We walked out of the room together leaving Rosalie staring after us, a look of consternation marring her otherwise flawless features.

A few feet from the door, I heard her say, so quietly we almost couldn't hear it, "Why didn't he _tell_ me?" The anguish clear in her crystalline voice.

This was one of the few times I understood the benefit to my talent. Reading the minds of both genders for the past century, I had a unique understanding of the thought processes of both. I could understand why Emmett hadn't said anything to Rose. Male pride, and the desire for your loved one to have everything they want are powerful forces. Contrarily I could equally understand why Rosalie would be so confused and surprised by Emmett's silence. I hoped they could work it out together

Bella and I walked slowly back to the cabin, hand in hand. Peaceful silence enveloped us. I was glad of it. Deep down I had a fear that if we thought too much about what had happened today, or spoke about it even in the most general terms -- which was all that was allowed -- one of us might end up upset. Though I knew we could talk through any problems, I just hoped we wouldn't have to.

What I had been through had been, quite frankly, a much bigger eye-opener than I expected, and I can honestly say it changed me. Not in any fundamental way, but I was more..._knowledgeable_...more experienced now. And my relationships within the family had definitely been affected. The bonds were, I felt, stronger. Except maybe with Rosalie. But we had always had this issue, it was nothing new.

Rosalie had approached me, as she always did on these days, attempting to seduce me. She found me alone in the cabin Bella and I shared, and had come on to me, hoping the red lace teddy she wore would get her what she wanted.

It didn't.

There were two reasons I had turned Rose down every ten years for the last half century. The first was I was waiting for 'her'. Until I met Bella I didn't knowwho I was waiting for, but I knew whoever she was, I wanted my experience with her to be my first.

The second reason was simple. Rosalie, while beautiful, had never appealed to me in a sexual way, and she simply never would. While I appreciated her role in our family, my bond with her didn't extend to that level of closeness. I didn't trust her.

Had her personality been different -- more like Alice or Bella, for example -- she may have been the most beautiful and intriguing creature on the planet. But as she was, her beauty was meaningless, and I didn't want any part of being physically close to her.

That, was in essence, why she was so angry with Emmett and Bella. They had a bond that I wouldn't give Rose a replacement for. Emmett found in Bella something I refused to find in Rosalie. But I didn't begrudge my brother his relationship with Bella. As much as Bella and I were a perfect match, I wasn't a _silly_ person. Bella needed to let loose sometimes, and just be a silly teenager. Emmett gave her that. It was something she and Jacob had together also, and I was glad that Emmett was able to help mitigate some of the loss Bella felt when Jake and Renesmee left.

Thinking of Jake and Nessie, I felt, again, a sense of relief that they weren't around right now. I had wondered, a few years ago, what would happen next time this came up. Would we conspire to get the two of them away from the house for the day? Would Bella and I take them off for the day, leaving the family to their...activities? That would have meant keeping it from Bella for another decade, which didn't sit well with me.

Luckily the question was answered by the newlyweds' timely decision to travel for a year. Internally I shied away from any thoughts of what that year might entail. If it were anything like the first lust-filled year I had spent with Bella, I didn't want a single mental picture. I knew my daughter was strong, brilliant, and fully capable of to taking care of herself, but there was a tiny piece of me that shied away from the knowledge that she was...intimate...with anyone, let alone a werewolf.

At least it was Jake. Despite our history, and the continued taunting of each other, I counted Jake amongst a handful of people I trusted with my life.

We reached the door of the cabin, interrupting my thoughts. Bella opened it, pulling me into the entry with her, a smile on her lips.

"Hi, husband," she said quietly.

"Hello, wife," I replied, my heart soaring as it always did when she referred to me that way. Over ten years later, my joy at having her choose _me_, bonding us together that way, had not dissipated an iota.

"Edward, will you stay here for a minute?"

"Of course love, anything," such a simple statement. Bella knew I would deny her nothing. After all, how much had we been through because of my inability to say no to her? Yet, ultimately, she had been right each time. I trusted her, above all.

She left me standing there, as she flew at full vampire speed to the bedroom. I kicked off my shoes, intending to settle on the sofa while I waited, but just a moment later I heard her call to me, quietly, asking me to join her, and moved towards the sound of her voice.

Entering our bedroom, the smell hit me first. Candles. The room was covered in tiny flickering buds of light, casting a deep golden tint across the room. Romance lighting at its simplest and best. Next my senses were assaulted by the array of wild flowers placed around the room. Vases, jars, and bowls held a variety of foliage -- mostly flowers -- bringing nature indoors.

I know it's cliche, but the simple beauty of flowers and candles together really does create an atmosphere you'd have to be soulless to miss. I chuckled inwardly at that thought. I had, for many years, believed myself to be soulless. Yet somehow Bella could convince me otherwise, and reinforce the idea with something as simple as flowers and candles.

She sat on the edge of our bed dressed in a simple white cotton baby-doll night gown, her hair pulled up into a messy knot at the top of her head.

She knew me so well. Well enough to knock the breath right out of me. Looking at the elegant length of her neck, I couldn't help but think yet again that Bella Swan was an aptly named woman.

"Come here love," her voice enticed me in yet another way, adding to the seduction the room and her body had already offered.

I walked to the bed, standing before her. She rose to her feet, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulled my head down for a kiss. It was sweet, tender, and full of love. It reassured the lingering ghost within me that whatever had happened today, we were still "us". We were bonded in a way no-one and nothing could ever harm.

Our lips met, barely touching, but stayed almost perfectly still just enjoying the closeness. Bella's hands slowly left my neck, traveling down to my shirt. She began to unbutton it, at the same time as her lips started kissing me in earnest. Pulling the shirt from my shoulders, she let it fall to the floor. Her tiny hands ran down the expanse of my chest, sending shivers through my spine. Bella's touch never failed to thrill me. I could feel myself harden at that simple action, and smiled to myself. It was so easy with Bella. She was everything, without even trying.

I knew my wife was trying to show me reassurance. In a way, she needed to lead our love-making so I would know that she wanted me above all others. It was an unnecessary display on her part. I knew Bella better than anyone whose mind I had full access to. She had enjoyed herself today, I knew, but she was _mine_. I didn't doubt for a moment. I would let her show me anyway, both because _she_ needed it for herself, and because it would, after all, be fun.

We continued kissing, my hands reaching up to cup her face, wanting her closer, always closer. Bella's hands fell to my jeans, unbuttoning them slowly, pulling the dense material down to join my shirt on the floor, then my boxers.

Smiling, she broke our kiss and met my eyes directly. "I love you, Edward."

I breathed a little laugh then, both because the words seemed woefully inadequate to describe what we felt, and because she had no need to ever say it. She showed me with every glance, every touch.

"You are everything to me, Bella."

Her answering snort came with a very un-Bella-like vampire move. At lightning speed she whirled me around and within a fraction of a second had me flat on my back on the bed, straddling my waist. My neck was suddenly inundated with kisses and small bites, her tongue snaking its way upwards. Slowly she licked the length of my ear, then whispered to me.

"Edward, you're just going to have to deal with me telling you how much I love you, no matter how much it makes you laugh. But don't worry, I plan to _show_ you, too."

Her mouth covered mine, tongue flickering out to trace my lower lip, sucking gently, asking for entrance. I teased her for a moment, not opening as she'd requested.

"Little pig, little pig, let me come in," she said quietly, her lips against mine.

Laughing, I pulled away from her a fraction. "What? Are we _role playing_? Are you going to be the big bad wolf?"

She looked perplexed for a moment then caught up to me, and snorted amusedly. Ignoring her, I pretended to consider it seriously.

"Can't say that's a scenario I've ever _visualized_ before. But if you want to...I guess I could be the frightened little pig, and you be the big bad wolf. Or I could be a vampire, and you a werewolf. We could have a big battle, then in the middle of tearing each other to pieces we just start making out and going at it like crazy..."

At this point Bella was slumped over me laughing, head against my chest. I took in a breath to keep going, imagining all manner of unlikely scenarios I could amuse her with, when she smacked my arm.

"Shut it, Cullen," she commanded.

"But I was so _turned on_ by the wolf reference! Seriously, I was thinking we could--"

A gentle bite on my right nipple interrupted me. Bella's tongue whirled around the nub, eliciting a groan from me. The groan grew louder as she ground herself against me, and I realized the woman wasn't wearing anything under her cotton night gown. She rubbed her silken flesh up and down my length several times, accentuating the point.

"You want to make jokes, funny boy, or you want me to fuck you? Your choice."

Pulling Bella's face up to mine, I kissed her deeply, letting her tongue enter my mouth without any need to ask this time. I sucked on her bottom lip, biting down gently, and heard a low rumble in her chest in response.

"Bella?" Our lips were still mashed together, so the word came out more like "Mella?"

"Mmmm?"

"I made my choice."

"Mmmm?"

"Definitely the fucking."

She didn't laugh, as I'd expected her to. Instead she raised her hips up slightly, reached between her legs, and in a single swift motion impaled herself on my cock.

I groaned as she enveloped my. She felt so good. I knew she liked it when I _took_ her -- liked me to show her how much I wanted her physically -- and the same was true for me. Seeing her straddling me, making herself feel pleasure using my body, God it was an amazing feeling.

She began to move on me, slowly rising up and down, eyes closing against the pleasure she felt from being filled by me. I could watch that all day long. Seriously. It felt so good, and to know it gave her pleasure too was beyond sensual for me. I loved seeing her come -- even more so than having my own orgasm.

"Show me what you want, baby. Show me how you want me."

She moaned in response to my words, and began moving a little faster. Sitting upright on me, she stilled long enough to pull the cotton nightgown over her head, throwing it onto the floor with my clothes. Back to the task at hand, she renewed her movement over me. If I had been setting the pace it would have been hard and fast, but I needed her to use me how _she_ wanted. I could tell by her body's response that what she was doing was working for her. Her eyes opened and she met my gaze, eyes darkened with lust.

"Show me," I repeated.

As she moved on me, her right hand moved down her stomach, before finally reaching her mound. She let her fingers drift to where we were joined, placing a finger on either side of my shaft as it went in and out of her body. Fuck it felt so good. I couldn't think of anything more amazing than the feel of being inside Bella. Except maybe being inside her _and_ feeling her hands on me at the same time.

I reached a hand out and placed it on her hip, both to help steady her, and simply because I wanted to touch her. She lifted her hand from our combined sex and raised it to my face, placing the two fingers on my lips. My mouth opened, and I sucked her fingers in, rolling my tongue around them as I relished her amazing scent. She knew how much it drove me crazy to smell her arousal. And the idea of us combined like that was almost enough to set me over edge.

She watched me suck her fingers with amazing intensity. Her eyes blackened further, lidding with the weight of her need. She moaned again, muttering something under her breath that was too low for even my hearing.

Removing the fingers from my mouth, she returned them to her body. This time she rubbed herself with them, alternating between a circular pattern and rubbing up and down along her cleft. As she did this, her left hand snaked up her torso, cupping a breast, squeezing it gently at first, then more firmly.

I suppressed a growl that naturally rose in my chest at this. She knew what it did to me to see her touch herself. I was having to actually focus on not coming now. She was driving me crazy. But I wouldn't come until she did. I was determined to watch Bella enjoy herself.

She was thrusting harder on me now, eyes still locked with mine, rolling a nipple in one hand, rubbing her clit with the other, and riding me. Fuck it was a sight to behold. I reached a hand up to cup the other breast, mimicking what she was doing on the other side. Her responding groan told me this was a good thing.

"Fuck, Edward," she mumbled, "I love you. You feel so good. You're so hard. God I love how hard you are."

I knew she was very close. Bella talked dirty when she was close. I loved it when Bella talked dirty. She also liked it when I did.

"Come for me baby. I want to see you come on me. That's it, I want to feel you coming on my cock."

Her thrusts sped up, as did the hand on her clit. She began to make what can only be described as feral sounds as she rode me. It was so fucking sexy I was really, really having a hard time not coming.

Suddenly, her eyes left mine, closing as she threw her head back. She let out a cry that combined moan, shout, and a hefty dose of victory.

"Fuck! Yes!" she yelled as the walls of her sex clamped around me repeatedly. She continued riding me as her muscles contracted, milking me with her pleasure.

In that moment, she lifted her shield from me, letting me into her mind. Instantly I was hit with the most exquisite pleasure, love, and intense need. Bella's mind was nowhere but with me, with us, and with her own pleasure. The need she had to show me her love, the need she had to share my body and hers, the desire she had for me, the adoration, it all hit me.

That was it. I couldn't take any more. Throwing my hips into her for a few hard thrusts I came into her -- hard -- absolute pleasure overtaking my body as we joined in every possible way. Emotionally, physically, mentally. I cried out at the feeling, overwhelmed for a moment at the intensity of it all. Pulsing into her, pleasure and relief washed over me.

We moved more slowly after a few moments, eventually stopping altogether. Then Bella gave a tiny laugh.

"Wow," was all she said, and collapsed on top of me, panting.

Holding Bella close, I knew that if it were possible, I would have shed tears then.

We lay there for an hour or two, cuddling, kissing, talking of nothing and everything. The elephant in the room was actually sitting quite peacefully. It was OK. Everything was OK. Bella and I were better than ever. The closest we came to discussing any details of the day we'd had came just a few moments after we climaxed.

"I missed that," she had said. I knew she meant me being inside her. "It's not the same, without..._that_. Without you."

"I know," was my only reply. I did know. I could see why we needed that rule, as frustrating as it had been -- to both of us, it seemed. It really was amazing to share that with only Bella.

While later we rose to shower and dress. I remembered the flowers and candles around us. I knew we had a large stock of candles in the cabin but had no idea where Bella might have gotten all those flowers at such short notice. Even for a vampire she had been quick setting up the room.

"The flowers?" I asked, knowing she would understand.

"Alice," she replied simply.

My sister deserved all the happiness in the world. Of that I was convinced.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for your reviews!!! Please keep reviewing -- it keeps me going! Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	9. Edward and Jasper

**Chapter notes:**

This is the ninth chapter, in which a lot happens. Yes, dear readers, you read the chapter title correctly. This chapter includes Bella, Edward and Jasper. If you aren't comfortable with the boys being *close* with each other, you might wanna skip this one.

Twilight and the Twilight characters are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. She owns them. I just make them ... Hmmm ... running out of original things to say here ... I make them dress Edward in disco clothes and do the boogie-oogie-oogie. Not really. But I should.

**********

**September 18, 2020 - 11:45 p.m.**

**Bella**

"Are you serious?" I gaped, incredulity ringing in my voice.

"As a heart attack. The Volturi had to put a stop to it. We still don't know how they found out. It was an especially difficult mess to clean up because they had no idea how many humans knew. They played safe, and killed probably more than they needed to."

Edward had been telling me about a situation that during the second World War. Apparently there was a faction of Nazi doctors who had conducted a somewhat _different_ set of experiments than I'd ever heard of. They knew of, if not witnessed first-hand, the existence of our kind. Lacking an actual specimen, they attempted to create their own -- their thinking being that an indestructible army would be their ultimate weapon.

The Volturi found out, and while they never discovered the source of the information, they "took care of" the doctors and anyone else who might have known.

"You didn't fight in the war." It wasn't a question, I knew he hadn't.

He sighed. "I wanted to, very badly. So did Emmett, but was still having trouble with his self-control. Plus, it's almost impossible to keep up human appearances in close quarters like that. You live with those men for months on end, twenty-four hours a day. They would notice too much. It was hard though, we really wanted to do our part. Carlisle was able to help train emergency medical staff, and I assisted him. But a nineteen year old going off to war won't listen much to a seventeen year old who's not, you know? My help was minimal, to say the least."

I nodded. While it didn't seem to be as much of a problem for me, Edward's physical age did limit him quite a lot. He passed as older than he was based on his overall bearing, self-assuredness, and obvious intelligence. Still, there were a lot of assumptions made about teenage boys -- both about their intentions, and their limitations. Most of the time he didn't mind -- he did have a century of experience with the issue -- but every once in awhile it bothered him.

We sat facing each other, the tub we sat in dwarfed the tiny bathroom. We chatted companionably, slowly washing ourselves. It had been a long and busy day, and it was nice to just soak for awhile, enjoying my husband's company.

I took his foot in my hand, and began rubbing slowly but firmly, pressing in with my thumbs. As a vampire I had learned that we neither tired nor grew sore from physical activity, but a good massage still felt nice -- even better even than it had as a human. We spent many hours like this in our normal lives. Very peaceful time. It contrasted greatly with the first few years we were together.

Eventually we rose, drying off the little water that didn't slick off our impermeable bodies immediately, and dressed. A few minutes later we were settled on the sofa in the living room, snuggled close together.

"Edward?" There was something I had been wanting to ask for awhile, but hadn't quite known how to broach.

"Yes love?"

"What..._time_...did the 'day' start?" I used air quotes to indicate that I meant this special once-a-decade day. Edward hated air quotes, so the rebellious part of me made sure I used them at least once every few days.

He gave a little laugh, "Why? Have you made plans?"

"No, but it's not like I planned _any_ of today. I was just curious."

"Well, traditionally it starts at sunrise, which today was just before seven."

I widened my eyes theatrically. "You mean to say we have almost seven hours of this 'day' left," I threw out air quotes again, earning an eye roll from Edward, "and we're not sexing each other up? Or anyone else for that matter?"

Edward grinned. "Love, you are a vixen. An insatiable, slutty, little vixen."

Clutching my cheeks in mock bashfulness I fluttered my eyelashes at him. "Oh Edward, your words are sheer poetry. Keats has nothing on you, my darling."

Our lame banter was cut short by a knock at the door.

"Come in Jasper," Edward said. Normally I could hear anyone coming up, but Jasper was a stealthy man, and liked to see if he could beat even vampire hearing when he approached.

"You knew he was there? That he could hear us?" I asked asked Edward. Of course he did, Jasper could mask his sounds, but not his thoughts. The door opened, and Jasper entered.

"Of course, love."

"And what was it you called me, while he could clearly hear you?"

"An insatiable, slutty, little vixen," Jasper answered for Edward.

"Yes, that," I said, glowering at Edward. "You talk about your wife like that in front of other people?" I was teasing him, but was also surprised. It was unlike Edward to say something of that nature if we weren't completely alone.

He snorted, "Like he doesn't already _know_, my love."

Startled, I looked up to see the Edward's eye crinkled up in good humor, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Edward was teasing me about today. He was _teasing_ me! Relief and good humor washed over me as I knew for an absolute certainty now, that he was OK with things. Edward didn't joke about anything that concerned him in the slightest.

But that also meant that he knew details. The realization that he must have seen some of Jasper's thoughts washed over me.

"Jasper! Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

He laughed. "I tried, honestly, I did, but it's hard not to think about you darlin'. Like the man said, you're a...what was it?"

"An insatiable, slutty, little vixen," Edward finished, helpfully.

"Yeah, that. As a man, my mind tends to gravitate towards the women in my life who are..."

"Insatiable, slutty, little vixens," Edward chimed in again, laughing.

Covering my face with my hands I groaned.

"Ugh! OK, enough with the slutty Bella talk. Unless we want to throw in some stories about what _you two_ have been up to, for the edification of the non-telepathic in the room?"

Edward raised his hands up in defeat, shaking his head, shoulders trembling with amusement.

"Huh, funny boys? How 'bout you, my beautifully fuckable, uber-angsty husband? Wanna talk about how un-slutty you've been today?" I aimed a pointed finger at Edward, so was covering a laugh with his hand.

"Or you, Jasper, you badass, emo-throwin', sexy-sexy soldier-boy? You got some stories in you?"

Jasper, too, was laughing, shaking his head.

"Didn't think so, so shut the hell up, the both of you?" I finished, unable to contain my own laughter.

"Don't worry Jasper, she's just jealous of our talent."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I have 'talent' envy. That's it."

Jasper winked at me, remembering the teasing he had given me earlier about his 'talent'.

"Besides, I've seen some of what Jasper's been up to today, and believe me, you don't _want_ the stories." Edward shuddered melodramatically.

"Oh, I see! So I'm not the only insatiable, slutty, little vixen in the family then? Well _that's_ a relief!"

"I thought we weren't talking about that anymore," Edward pointed out.

"We're _not_!" was my emphatic reply.

Jasper laughed, sitting in the arm chair opposite us. "Well, it appears my services aren't needed _anywhere_ at the moment."

"What do you mean?" It just occurred to me that I had no idea why Jasper was visiting.

"I stopped by here just to check in on you two, on my way back from Emmett and Rosalie's cabin. Alice thought they could use my help in sorting out their...disagreement..." He paused, brow furrowing just a tad, "She asked me to stop by and check on you two on my way back. It seemed perfectly reasonable at the time, but I didn't even think to ask what I'm checking in with you _about_."

Edward snorted. "How are Emmett and Rose doing?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "They're fine. We'll be roped into fixing a few walls tomorrow, I can almost guarantee."

Chewing his lip in thought for a moment, Jasper continued, "I think I know what Alice meant, about checking in with you both. I think she just wanted to make sure that you guys were OK with...everything...that happened."

Glancing at Edward I saw a look of concentration on his face as he watched Jasper. The look was very, very familiar. Suddenly his eyes widened and his hand tensed slightly around mine. A low breath escaped him, whooshing out quietly. The vibe in the room had changed dramatically in a split second. The joking and laughing stopped abruptly, and the air became thick with...something. Tension? Yes, but about _what_?

Gazing up at Jasper, his face bore an unmistakable look of apology. He was watching Edward, face turned down slightly.

"Sorry man, couldn't help it."

Edward's response, when it came, was hesitant, but with an edge of surprise.

"It's OK...really. I mean it. It's...fine."

There was a tension in Edward's body that contradicted his words. I knew he had seen in Jasper's thoughts some of what we had done that day, and was very, very afraid it had upset him. The tension in his body confirmed my worst fear.

"Jasper? What did...what's going on? Edward?..." I stammered my way through the world's most poorly formed question, and was rescued by Edward.

"It's fine love. Please don't be upset. Jasper couldn't help some..._memories_...coming through. But it's fine, I promise. If you're worried about me being upset, please don't be."

Mortified I looked from Edward to Jasper, only to see Jasper sitting in a completely relaxed position in his chair, a look of amusement on his face. God I was confused!

"Really, darlin'," Jasper drawled, "don't be. Edward is fine." He raised a single eyebrow in Edward's direction. "Trust me."

Then, after a moment of heavy silence, Jasper spoke to Edward again.

"Well, _this_ is interesting."

I suddenly realized that I was completely out of the loop on this entire conversation. Edward seemed upset, but apparently wasn't -- if Jasper said so it had to be true -- and Jasper was thinking things that Edward could see but I couldn't.

"Ugh! You guys, seriously! What the hell?"

Edward coughed nervously, then grinned a little. "Sorry love. It is rude of us. Jasper's having some trouble keeping his..._thoughts_...to himself."

Jasper snorted. "And Edward here is having some trouble keeping his..._hormones_...to himself."

Edward looked pained for a moment, embarrassment washing over him. "Sorry about that." He said to no-one in particular.

"Don't be." Jasper answered quietly.

Looking from one man to the other, I saw the standard -- and annoying -- Cullen one-way conversation take place. Jasper looked significantly at Edward, Edward nodded in response, and I didn't have a fucking clue what was going on. I was about to stomp my foot childishly -- a habit I had never been able to break -- when Jasper stood up and walked over to me.

"Stand up please Bella."

"What? Why?"

He offered me his hand, which I took, rising from the couch.

"What...where are we going?"

He turned us so my back was to the wall behind him, placing himself so he blocked my line of sight to my husband.

"We need to talk for a minute, darlin'."

"OK...what about?"

He leaned in to me, placing a hand on the wall near my head. The other hand ran slowly down my cheek. I couldn't see Edward clearly, and was still a bit worried about him.

"Edward's _fine_." Jasper's voice was low, but authoritative. "He saw enough to know what has already happened, Bella. And trust me, he _liked _it."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I swallowed dryly, throat constricted with tension. Looking at him, I was again left breathless by how sexy he was. His eyes burned into me as he spoke.

"Bella love, we had fun today." He trailed a single finger from my cheek, down my throat, past my collarbone, and let it rest of the top of my breast. His hand slowly moved to cup it, squeezing gently. "I want more." He leaned in and placed his lips on mine, gently kissing me.

I whimpered a little then.

"Bella, darlin', is that a yes?"

I hesitated for a moment. Jasper's touch was amazing, and I really did want more of him, but I was worried this would be too much for Edward. At the same time though, I was incredibly turned on by the idea of Edward watching. He had with Carlisle, and had seemed OK with it, I told myself.

Sighing quietly, Jasper spoke. "Edward, come here please." His tone brooked no argument.

Edward was by his side in an instant.

"Your wife is concerned about you. Will you _please _reassure her? This will be so much more fun if no-one is ... _worried_." His hand, rather than leaving my breast as my husband approached, squeezed me more firmly.

Edward smiled at me, then took my hand nearest him, pulling it above me, pinning it to the wall. Jasper mirrored his action with the other. Leaning in, Edward whispered quietly in my ear.

"I love you. I want this." He began running kisses down my neck as his other hand reached up to caress the breast Jasper had left unclaimed.

Jasper, for his part, leaned in to my other side and began to nibble on my ear, gently running his thumb over my nipple.

Breathlessly, I leaned in to Edward's ear, "Are you sure? This is..._different_..." I let the statement drift off, incomplete, for fear that I would violate the "don't talk about it" rule.

Edward didn't speak. His response was non-verbal. Taking my hand, currently pinned against the wall, he brought it down towards Jasper, and placed it firmly, palm down on the sizable bulge in the front of Jasper's jeans. He did not remove his hand right away, instead cupping it around mine, pushing my hand in a stroking motion around Jasper's length.

A low moan came from Jasper, in the vicinity of my neck, and I felt teeth dig into my flesh slightly. Jasper's hand squeezed my tit harder, then moved up to cup my chin, pulling my face toward his. Leaning in, he kissed me quickly, deeply, as I continued to stroke his length through his jeans.

He felt so good in my hand, so incredibly sexy. As he kissed me, my anticipation and excitement grew, fire curling around my abdomen, igniting a response lower down. My hand moved slowly over him, squeezing gently, then more firmly as we kissed. He held my face as we did so, like two lovers with not a care in the world, and no-one around.

Edward turned me so I was flush with Jasper, my back no longer against the wall. He pressed himself against my back, planting kisses up my neck and along my collar bone His hands snaked around to my front, cupping both my breasts. His own erection pressed hard into my lower back as he caressed me.

The sensation of having these two beautiful men around me, touching me, kissing me, hard for _me_, made me moan into Jasper's mouth.

"I think she likes it, Edward." Jasper's voice was husky, dark, when he spoke.

"I suspect so," Edward laughed quietly, one of his hands abandoning my breast to move lower across the hard planes of my stomach, then lower still. I felt his fingers drift under the waistband of my jeans, pushing down until they breached my panties also.

One of Jasper's hands moved to replace Edward's on my abandoned breast.

As Edward's fingers found the top of my slit and began slowly exploring, I felt him inhale sharply. "God Bella, you're so wet."

I laughed a low breathy laugh into Jasper's mouth, and pulled away slightly to make a smart-ass comment. Before I could do so, however, Edward sank two fingers into me, pressing his thumb firmly against my clit. Instead of my smart-ass comment, I released a loud moan, followed by a quiet oath.

"Fuck, yes," I whimpered.

Jasper chuckled to himself and began unbuttoning my shirt, continuing to kiss me. He slowly extricated each round button from its enclosure, and when he was done, Edward pulled the shirt off my shoulders with his free hand. His fingers continued to stroke my sex making me moan quietly.

Feeling the need to connect with Edward face-to-face, turned around, grasping at his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Jasper, now behind me as Edward had been, pressed himself against my back, running his hands up to the bra encompassing my breasts. Tracing the top edge of the material, he pulled it down on either side, enough to force my hard nipples to pop out of the top of each cup. Using the thumb and forefinger on each hand, he slowly traced circles around each nub, then began teasing them in between his fingers.

I grabbed Edward by the hips, not breaking our kiss, pulling him into me, pressing hard into him. I was so incredibly turned on I was desperate to get any friction I could. He accommodated my need by pushing his rock hard cock against me rhythmically.

Edward broke our kiss then, looking down at Jasper's hands playing with my tits. His eyes were pitch black, and his mouth slackened slightly at the sight. He looked up to meet my gaze, and I could see he was completely lost in this. He looked down again, licking his lips at the sight of Jasper squeezing my pink nipples. Jasper stopped his movement then, and pushed my breasts up, offering the hard tips to Edward's mouth.

He bent down, taking one between his lips, sucking and licking as Jasper held the breast for him.

This was too much for me. Too much pleasure, too much sensitivity, too much overwhelming desire, and not nearly enough actual satisfaction. I was overwhelmed with need then, and wanted very much to be fucked.

Placing one hand behind me, I grabbed firmly to Jasper's length, squeezing not very gently. I did the same to Edward with my other hand. I couldn't believe I had them both there, stroking them. It was almost too much. They were both so amazing, so sexy, so wonderful on their own, I was having a hard time imagining what this could become. The thought blew my mind a little.

But we needed more room, and fewer clothes. I gathered all my will power and pulled Edward's amazingly sensual mouth from my nipple. Groaning at the loss, I began to walk towards the bedroom, unbuttoning and removing my jeans as I walked.

Not surprisingly the two men followed me, doing the same. When I turned around to face them, they stood in front of the bed, each wearing nothing but boxers and a big grin.

Suddenly I felt self-conscious. I had no idea what to do next. Who should I go to? But in the next instant, Jasper was in front of me, leading me to the bed, Edward behind him. Jasper lay on the bed pulling me on top of him. My legs straddled his waist as we kissed, his cock hard against my clit, as I ground myself into him in a slow rhythm.

Behind me, Edward ran his hand over my ass, letting two fingers drift toward my aching hole. I could feel Edward's fingers toying with my opening as Jasper's length stroked my clit. It was absolute fucking heaven, and yet I wanted more. I wanted one of them inside me. Remembering our almost-slip-up earlier, I kept my opening well away from the head of Jasper's cock.

Jasper must have thought of the same thing, because I heard Edward intake a sharp breath, hissing it out a moment later.

"Bella?" he asked from behind me, fingers still playing at my entrance. His tone was sexy, but had a quietly chiding edge. "Did you almost fuck Jasper? Did you want his cock in here--" he sank two fingers deep inside me, "--so rubbed yourself on him till he almost did it?"

"Yessss." I hissed out to him in response. It was all I could say. He clearly wasn't upset, and he knew the truth anyway.

"You Jasper to fuck you right now, don't you?"

I didn't know what to say. Was he playing dirty word games, or was he asking for real? This wasn't something we had talked about. There was going to be no intercourse between Jasper and I -- that was understood. I was thinking this through, but must have taken too long to answer Edward, because a moment later, his hand came down hard on my ass, the sound cracking through the room.

"I _said_, you want him to _fuck_ you, don't you, Bella?" his tone was dark, authoritative.

I moaned out loud at the combined pain and eroticism of the act. I rarely got to see this side of Edward, and I loved it. I knew what game he was playing now, and I loved it.

"Yes." I said quietly, sheepishly.

_Whap!_ He spanked me again, driving me to the edge with lust. I ground down on Jasper, rubbing along his length. He stroked my breast, giving a nipple a gentle pinch with one hand, while sucking on the other. The combined sensations were unbelievable. I was convinced I would come any moment.

"Yes, _what_, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

Exasperated, he sighed.

"Bella, I want to hear you _say_ it. Tell me what you want. Do I need to spank you again?"

"Unnngh...Yessss..." I was so close. God I was close. But I wanted it to last.

_Whap!_ His hand landed on my ass cheek again.

"_Tell me!_" He commanded.

I knew it wouldn't happen, but I also knew Edward wanted me to say it. So I did.

"Mmmm...I want Jasper to fuck me, Edward. I want his cock in me, and I want you to watch. I want you to see me coming on Jasper. I want you to see me riding Jasper until he comes in me."

_Whap!_

"Oh God! Fuck Edward, please fuck me. I'm so close!"

Jasper grinned up at me, and winked, then in a flash he had me on my back on the bed. I whimpered at losing the connection we had between our bodies, and at the loss of Edward's fingers in me. A part of me, however, was glad. I wanted this to last as long as possible.

Jasper was heading down my body, leaving a trail of cold moisture where his tongue visited my flesh. As he moved downwards, Edward headed up, our mouths meeting in a deep kiss, his hand roaming over my body as mine did over his. I gasped at the feeling when Jasper's mouth met my sex, tongue snaking out to run up the length of my slit, dipping in to tease my aching clit. Edward and I, laying beside each other -- him on his side, me on my back -- kissed and caressed, while Jasper elicited increasingly loud moans from me.

My hand moved down to stroke Edward's cock. He was rock hard. I looked down, wanting to watch Jasper licking me, and wanting to get a good look at Edward -- it didn't matter how many years we'd been together, the sight of him erect always got a reaction from me. Moving my focus downward, I saw Jasper's tongue working my apex, my hips bucking to meet his stroke. His eyes, however, were off to the side, watching me stroke Edward's cock.

It struck me then -- and how it hadn't before was beyond me -- that he might want to play with Edward too. I didn't know how Edward felt about that, but in all honesty I couldn't think of anything that turned me on more! Stilling my hand on Edward, I could see how very close they were -- Jasper's mouth, and Edward's cock. I looked up at Edward and saw him looking down, the same thought clearly striking him. Jasper, realizing Edward and I had stopped moving, looked up curiously. Seeing the direction of our gaze, he followed it, eyes landing on Edward's hard shaft.

I began slowly stroking Edward again, all the way up and then down his shaft, but this time I angled it down a little more, an inch or two closer to where Jasper's mouth -- and my sex -- were.

Looking up at Edward for a moment, concerned this might be too much for him, I saw his eyes widen in shock, then he let out a half-moan, half-yell, followed by a throaty "Fuck!"

When I looked down again, I saw Jasper lips were wrapped firmly around the head of Edward's cock, hesitantly at first. After a moment he plunged his entire mouth around the hard shaft, sinking in deep into his throat over. I heard a loud groan, and realized it came from me. This was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

Sitting up so I could get a better view, I was pushed over the edge. I needed relief. Now! Somewhat left to my own devices, I began toying with myself as I watched Jasper suck Edward. Edward rolled to his back, and his hands wound through Jasper's hair, guiding him, Edward's head thrown back in ecstasy. I pushed two fingers of one hand deep inside me, rhythmically stroking my aching clit with the other.

Jasper took Edward's cock in his mouth several more times, allowing it to reach far down his throat each time. Then Edward looked over and saw me on the brink of my own orgasm, and that was it for him. With a roar he came in Jasper's mouth, hips thrusting up as his hands firmly gripped Jasper's head.

Jasper gamely swallowed Edward's release as he pulsed in his mouth.

My own orgasm followed swiftly, racking my body with pleasure as I cried out, not closing my eyes once, wanting to keep it all with me.

As our orgasms wound down, and Jasper recovered his breath, I had one desire, and one desire only. I wanted to do for Jasper even a fraction of what he had done for the both of us. Crawling over to him on my hands and knees across the bed, I took his head in my hands and pulled him up for a deep kiss. He tasted of Edward -- it was amazingly sensual. We kissed as he rose from his position, and I turned him so he was laying on his back on the bed. Edward rose to his knees to join me, hovering over Jasper. I kissed Jasper's mouth one last time, before kissing my way down his body, gently biting his nipple on the way. He groaned in response, placing a hand on the back of my head, winding his fingers through my hair.

Taking his length in my hand, I stroked him a few times, preparing to envelop him with my mouth. I looked up to see if he was watching, just as Edward leaned down and placed his lips on Jasper's. They kissed very slowly, tentatively at first, like two pubescent kids figuring it out for the first time. But after a moment the kiss grew heated, and I saw Edward's tongue flicker into Jasper's mouth, across his lower lip.

Jasper's cock twitched in my hand, and grew, unbelievably, even harder. Seeing his reaction spurred me on, and I quickly wrapped my mouth around him, bringing his entire length into my mouth, working as much as I could in. I had to use my free hand to stroke the base of his cock, not able to fit all of him in my mouth. The hand on the back of my head applied gentle, pressure to let me know what speed he wanted, and when he wanted it deeper.

After a few minutes I could feel his balls tighten, and knew he was getting close. I sped up just a little, anticipating his climax, only to feel his hand on my head slowing me. I obliged, a little confused.

"Stop," Jasper said quietly, "Bella, stop."

Unsure if I'd done something wrong, or if he just wanted something different, I stopped and looked at both Jasper and Edward. Jasper looked at me, a little sheepishly.

"I want to fuck you, baby."

I was speechless. We had the rules and...

"Not like _that_, Bella, there's more than one way, you know," he clarified -- somewhat.

Realization dawned, and heat coursed through me again. Remembering my conversation with Emmett I was glad we were in the cabin -- we had lube handy. Sitting up I addressed the two stunning men before me.

"Edward, keep Jasper occupied. I have to get some...things." With that I grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and left the room to grab a towel. Returning, I stopped in my tracks, completely shocked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was incredibly sexy. Incredibly..._naughty_. Edward was on his hands and knees above Jasper, who was laying on the bed. Edward was taking in as much of Jasper as he could into his mouth -- more than I'd been able to, I thought with some chagrin -- while Jasper clutched at his head, groaning.

"Fuck, that feels good. God Edward, I never knew..._fuck!_"

I was incredibly turned on by what I saw, and glancing at Edward I saw that he, too, was ready to go again.

"Vampire." I thought, smiling to myself.

"Don't make him come, love," I admonished Edward, "He's saving that for me."

Jasper groaned again, and pulled Edward's head off of him. "Bella darlin', you'll be the death of me talking like that!"

Chucking, I sauntered to the bed and threw Edward the bottle of lube, placing the towel on the bed. I climbed up also, crawling on all fours across the bed, raising my ass in the air. Jasper and Edward sat up behind me, each taking a quantity of the slippery substance into their hands. Hands found my rounded cheeks, and began to work. I felt so incredibly sexy as these two men worked the lube into me -- massaging slowly at first, then inserting lubed-up fingers. One would work my ass while the other ran a slick hand down to stroke my clit, pinching it gently occasionally.

After a moment the attention stopped, and I looked behind me to see what was holding up the play. What I saw made heat run through me, and I could feel myself getting more wet just by the sight. Edward was applying lube onto Jasper's cock, slowly massaging it between his two hands. After a minute or two he pulled Jasper forward, towards me, and guided his cock in to me. Using one finger first, then two, they slowly stretched and relaxed me. After a time, I felt the head of Jasper's hard cock pressing into me. From experience I knew a deep breath and relaxing was the best way to get through the first part -- before it got good. Really fucking good.

Taking a deep breath in, then letting it out, I felt Jasper's hands on my hips, holding me steady. My knees went weak when I realized that meant it was Edward's hands guiding Jasper's cock into me. Slowly he entere, stretching until it almost hurt, then stopping for a moment to let me adjust. After a few minutes he was seated fully in me, filling me completely. Edward continued to rub my clit while Jasper moved inside me. I groaned loudly, shocked at what we were doing, and very, very turned on by it.

He moved slowly, clearly wanting it to last. I wasn't sure I would last though. I loved the feeling of being so completely filled there. Once his guidance was no longer needed, Edward moved away to watch as Jasper fucked me. Looking at him, I saw his hand was working his own length as he watched us. This spurred my own lust on, as Edward was usually very reticent about letting me see him play with himself. I always liked to watch, but he almost never touched himself in front of me -- and never let himself come that way. It was amazing to watch him, but I realized I wanted something else -- something I knew we couldn't do with just the two of us for at least another decade.

"Edward," I said quietly, "will you come here?"

"Of course love. Anything." His usual reply.

"Can you climb under me?"

"Under you?" He looked perplexed. Jasper, however, gave a snort.

"Bella, darlin', you're a really fucking dirty girl."

If I could have blushed I would have. I wasn't used to being called that, but it seemed to be par for the course today. Stammering I tried to reply, "I..."

"Bella, shhhh...It's a good thing." He said huskily, thrusting slowly in and out of me, adding a little lube after a minute. "I like it that you're such a dirty girl. You like me fucking you in the ass don't you?"

Heat coursed through me, my pussy getting wetter. I really wanted Edward to get under me -- now.

"Yes..." I replied a little hesitantly.

_Whap! _ He smacked my ass as Edward had, and like when Edward had done it, it drove me wild.

"Fuck!" I cried out.

Edward was crawling, best as he could, under me. I raised my legs to straddle him, as he placed himself on his back. Soon he was directly under me. I reached down and began to stroke Edward's length.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly, "Why do you want me here under you?"

"I want...I wanted...Edward, I want...you know why!" I stammered, continuing to stroke him.

"Say it, baby. I love to hear it."

"I want you to fuck me, Edward."

He groaned, hardening under my touch.

"Bella, Jasper's already fucking you."

"Yes," I whispered. "But I want you _both_ to fuck me."

With no further hesitation, he placed the head of his cock at my wet entrance and thrust up into me, filling me completely, stretching me in a way I had never felt before. It bordered on painful, but was also amazingly sensual. There wasn't a part of me that felt untouched.

Jasper and Edward both groaned as they pushed into me, stilling for a moment to get their bearings. I tried not to move, both because three of us moving in synchrony was a logistical impossibility, and also because I wanted them to do with me as they pleased.

"I can feel you," Jasper whispered.

"Me too," Edward replied.

Then they both began moving, finding a rhythm that worked. As they moved, I could feel my release building. Jasper added a little more lube, making everything just that little bit slicker. His thrusts began to be a little more erratic, and he pushed himself deeper into me. Edward's cock was in an amazing position to hit my g-spot, and each thrust brought me that much closer. I cried out when he reached up and began massaging my nipple with one hand, squeezing it gently. Reaching down, I stroked my clit in time to Edward's thrusts. I knew Jasper was going to come in me soon, and that thought alone made me almost come. I wanted that so badly.

"Jasper baby, fuck you feel good! I want to feel you come in me. God I'm going to come so hard, please...fuck...come in me...!"

A hiss escaped Jasper's lips and his thrusting became almost brutal, then he let out a loud groan and sheathed himself completely in me, no longer moving. His cock pulsed in me as he exploded in orgasm. Knowing he was coming in me pushed me over the edge, and my hand worked frantically on my clit as I cried out.

"Harder Edward, fuck, harder! Oh God, I'm com--_fuck!_ _Yes!_" My walls clamped down around Edward's cock as he thrust in to me, my orgasm shuddering over my body, tensing my entire body before releasing me in ecstasy.

Edward let out a feral growl as he thrust harder into me, finally throwing his head back and crying out as he came, pulsing inside me, releasing himself into me.

We stilled, utterly stunned, breathless, and satiated. No-one moved for a full minute, just taking it all in. Soon enough though, they extricated themselves from me, and we all wound up in a tangled pile on the bed, breathing heavily. I surreptitiously used the towel to clean myself up, grateful yet again that I was a vampire and didn't have the same human needs I once did. This type of activity would have been much messier and more painful as a human, I concluded.

I leaned over Jasper, then Edward, giving each a kiss.

"Wow," was all I said, and collapsed on top of them.

"Where have I heard that before?" Edward teased.

"Shut it, Cullen." I mumbled, content to spend the next few hours just laying here with these two amazing men.

**********

**Author's Note:**

As always, please review, review, review!! The more reviews I get, the more I know people are paying attention, and therefore the more I write (because really, it's all about me. It's The Me Show, after all).

To those of you who have been reviewing so faithfully, please know that I heart you more than I can say. I love you like ice-cream. No, more than that. I love you like a favorite pair of jeans. No, more than that even. I love you like my favorite vibrator. OK, that's creepy. But true. No, actually, that's just creepy.


End file.
